you shouldnt play with fire
by Xsilent-spiritX
Summary: when they say dont play with matches its so you dont get burned, when you play with fire its a whole knew animal, a dancer in a world of pirates and stuck with a hot-headed Captain, thats just fuel for the flame. KiddXOC kinda bad summary sorry
1. Chapter 1

Spirit: so I'm taking a page from my cousin Auragurl's, book and transforming my own, our world girl into a one piece world pirate, I hope you like it. I'm not my cousin but she's teaching me how to write better so, fingers crossed!

Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns one piece I do not!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"one….two…one…two" a pale barely tanned leg lifted into the air, the foot covered in a black flat as it swung back toes touching the oak floors as the other black clad foot remained on its toes and the slender body turn slowly. Red waist long hair that curled up at the bottom lifted slightly before falling back to her waist.

She slowly raised her arms the light of the studio bouncing on her skin and brought them out in front of her. "one…" her body seemed to tense as soft footsteps padded on the wooden floors there was a soft click before music bounced off the walls of the near empty room

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing_

Her arms snapped up and she swung her foot forward, her movements becoming fluid in the music, snapping to the different clicks in music and dark emerald eyes half-lidded seemed to be glazed over in concentration. One arm snapped up fist covering her eyes for a moment before it dropped and she spun around. There were several sharp clicks as she popped her hip and snapped her fingers.

Eight heads snapped to the left as before the bodies followed in motion to the choreographer in front of them

_They say be afraid_

_You're not like the others, futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_

She spun with the others crimson hair springing up and stared at the wall mirroring the eight females. Her emerald eyes were open now taking in her features as she jumped before bringing her hands down and flicked her hands to the side snapping her fingers.

Thick eyelashes around the jewel like eyes, her red bangs falling into a pale complexion face, her slender body flattered by a snug black V-neck with white stitching and knee long jersey material gym shorts with a white star printed on the left leg.

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

The eight head snapped back hands brought up into the air before snapping upright and their arms rose again forearms horizontal to the floor right arms jerking to the right more, left one dropping before they dropped the right and swung their hips from the right to the left

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

_You're so supersonic_

_Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers_

_Your kiss is cosmic_

_Every move is magic_

They turned four facing four, and hands shot out clasping each other, the two lines moved to each other girls moving in opposite direction to their counterpart before pushing each other away to their normal spots and clasped one hand together turning in slow circles

_Boy, you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wavelength_

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you I'll risk it all_

They sprang together, copying the others moves in fighting dance frenzy

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

Hands snapped to the sides one foot in front of the other hips popped. And the room went silent. The girls stared at each other. "Excellent ladies"

She blinked and straightened herself turning away from her partner as a brunette patter her shoulder, "nice entry Steph"

She nodded ruffling her bangs the blush on her face caused by the lack of ventilation in the room. "You did great Stephanie!" the girls gathered around her and she smiled clasping her hands in front of her. "Thanks guys"

0o0o0o0o0

"See you tomorrow Stephanie!"

The red-haired girl smiled waving to her dance partner as she descended the stairs of the dance studio pulling her hair back and slipping into a black hair tie flipping it over one shoulder. Her pace picking up to a jog as she hurried down the wooden steps and pushed the glass door open ringing its small golden bell before stepping into the warm summer evening.

Looking from left to right she smiled before slipping a pair of bright green ear buds into her ears and turned on a pair of black sandals walking down the street. The loud techno music pounding from the buds; she felt her mouth tug into a grin and slowed her pace before raising her hands and began to move her body to the music still moving down the sidewalk.

Swinging around; she gasped as she slammed into something quite solid and fell back a few steps looking up and blushed dark noticing the light poll. Looking around quickly to make sure no one saw she felt her face grow red as she noticed a man on the other side of the street watching her.

She gave a small nervous wave before turning her face pulling into embarrassment and sprinted down the street.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You…ran into a light pole?" the blond girl felt her mouth drop open as she stared at her friend. "Stephanie….how the hell did you run into a light pole!" the blond all but shrieked over the TV playing in their apartment

Stephanie blushed looking at the floor rubbing her neck. "I…uh…didn't see it" the blond stared before picking up a pillow and threw it at her red haired roommate. The crimson haired girl screamed as it hit her in the face before falling.

The blond blew a raspberry giving a thumb down before turning her attention back to the TV, Leaving Stephanie to shuffle down the hall to her bedroom. "OH! Steph" there was a loud thump before the blond stood in the halls entryway. "My mom sent us a fruit basket…well you because of your review in the paper it's on the table"

Stephanie nodded giving a slight wave, "Thanks Lucy!" she called entering her room to drop her bag and leaned over to the small tale holding a silver frame with a photo of a smiling couple, "ya hear that ma? I made it to the big leagues, you and daddy are happy I hope" she smiled softly before patting the frame and left the room. "Hey Lucy where did you say the basket was?"

0o0o0o0o

Yes she seems Mary sue…but give her time


	2. Chapter 2

Spirit: alright chap two

0o0o0o0

Stephanie blinked at the massive fruit basket wrapped in cellophane and tied with a large golden ribbon, how had she not seen this? Reaching up she gave the ribbons end a sharp tug and let the silk fabric slide off the plastic wrapping falling with a crinkling sounds. Lucy sat at the table chin propped in her arms. "Wow…mom sure went all out" the blond reached out with manicured nails picking up an apple and bite into it. "Not bad" the words came out muffled as Stephanie ignored her looking over the fruit.

A bright object stood out, it was white with odd little gray swirls around it and shaped like a mango though clearly didn't look like it. Stephanie took it in her hands rolling it between her slender fingers. "…what the hell is that?" Lucy leaned closer. "Steph, you aren't gonna eat that are you it looks gross?"

The red-head raised the fruit to her mouth and parted her lips, not like she hadn't eaten something weird before. She took a large bite the skin crunching; like an apples the inside soft though. She chewed for a second before making a disgusted face and swallowed sticking her tongue out. "This taste gross"

Lucy frowned, "how so?

Steph looked at her, "taste like how your gym socks smell…" the blond made a gagging noise as the red-head took another bite "DON'T KEEP EATING IT!" she shrieked making her roommate lower the fruit. "Well I'm not going to waste it" a disgusted grimace crossed Lucy's face as Stephanie took a third bite. Turning away Stephanie giggled as her friend stormed to the bathroom making a retching noise.

Stephanie giggled swallowing the last bite and sighed stretching before walking in the direction of her room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Stephanie yawned opening her eyes and stared at the blankness of her walls before sighing and rolling over look at her alarm clock.

_**10:15 am**_

_Ten fifteen oh…my performance is in an hour…_ she hummed closing her eyes.

"HOLY SHIT MY PERFORMANCE!" she bolted upright and shrieked falling off the edge of her bed onto the carpet, and scrambled to her feet looking around quickly. "WHERES MY BAG!" she shouted clutching the messy locks of red hair and turned running to her closet and ripped the doors open.

Articles of clothing flew through the air as she yanked items off their hangers in an insane attempt to find what she needed.

0o0o00o0

Black converse slapped against the pavement as she ducked through the throngs of people. Red hair bouncing in the air as she shoved her way past headphones in her ears and IPod clutched in her hand backpack slung over one shoulder

She jumped over a fire hydrant and looked around quickly before sprinting across the street. _I can make it I know; I can-_ a screech of tires sounded before she felt the world vanish around her.

It was just darkness, like she was floating in the air, no wires, no trick ropes just suspended. Then gravity seemed to take over and she felt the air squeezed from her lungs as the world went from black to a blur of color and she closed her eyes the feeling enveloping her before she felt the solid earth slam into her back

0o0o00o00o0o


	3. Chapter 3

Spirit: cliff hangers muha, ha, ha, ha….sorry

0o0o0o0o0

Stephanie moaned slowly and cracked her eyes open, white particles of sand obscured her vision and she blinked rolling to look around her. She was sitting on a dock, land behind her and a sparkling ocean in front of her. She blinked once, twice and felt her mind fry a bit.

_What was in that fruit….acid?_

She shifted getting to her feet and looked around, at the far end of the dock was a back object, she gasped it was her purse. Looking around quickly she walked down to the end of the wooden platform snatching it up and rummaged in it, IPod, Phone, spare clothes, makeup, some money, and a pocketknife that was actually Lucy's

She turned on the heel of her converse looking to the land, a small village stood right by the ocean, odd…they didn't have any of this in Chicago…where was she?

0o0o0o0o0o

"Captain"

Kidd lifted his head from his hand to look up at his masked blond first mate, "yeah" he rumbled. The 'Massacre Man' shifted standing fully. "We've reached the island"

Kidd grinned and stood towering over his first mate. "Good"

0o0o0o0o

"this is impossible" the small silver phone raised up glittering in the bright light, the phone turned on fine, but all her photos, contacts signal and internet were gone. Hell she couldn't even take a photo. Steph lowered the phone and sighed turning it off and shoved it into her purse, the same was with her IPod; all the music vanished the pictures too along with games and well...it didn't even turn on.

"That's it…I must be in hell…" she groaned dropping her arms, then a light clicked on and she stood fully placing a finger to her cheek, "wait…I can't even remember what happened to me" she stared up at the bright blue sky eyes glazing over.

She was running across the street, a car hit its breaks.

Steph paled lowering her hand, she had been hit by a car…She looked around so was she dead? A scream ripped through the air tearing her from her surprisingly morbid thoughts and she turned looking to see the village people backing away from the docks, which now held a large dark red and black.

"…yup I dead…cause…pirates don't exist" she whispered as the people turned running past her. She watched as the 'crew' jumped off, a man covered in stitching tattoos and with blue dreads, a man kind of crossed between batman and a hooker. A long haired shaggy blond wearing a blue and white helmet black and white polka dot shirt and Indian styled fringe jeans.

The last was just as startling. The man stood taller than nearly all of them, with bright red hair held up by a set of goggles, dark lips pale complexion wearing a big furry red and auburn coat, and marbled yellow and black pants tucked into boots

Sadly as whatever kind of luck was shining upon her this day, she realized that she was the only one now in the ghost town streets, and their undivided attention.

She swallowed and felt her blood run cold under the red heads glare, this guy…scared her.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kidd had thought an island on the Grand Line would be odd, but getting off his ship to see a girl that well…he couldn't describe it.

She really didn't look like she came anywhere from anyplace around here and the group of men slowly studied her. A white waist long shirt with the words 'Dance or Die' in bright red with a black outline, and black knee long shorts with black high-tops shoes, her crimson hair almost the same shade as their captains was sticking up in placing and hand sand stuck in it, her green eyes were wide as she stared at them, or rather Kidd; but the thing that stuck out most was the large red and black zebra print purse on her shoulder.

Kidd felt his blood burn with annoyment as she continued to stare her mouth slightly ajar and eyes focused completely on his. Growling he stormed over grabbing the front of her shirt and yanked her the couple inches up to eye level

"What the hell are you staring at wench?" he spat and gave her his best glare, she cringed at him and fear glowed in her eyes, he almost smiled that's better

"u-uh" she stammered again face growing a dark red almost like her hair, "What" Kidd snapped shaking her. The scent of flowers filled his sense and Kidd all but reeled back, She stared up at him her large eyes watering, what the hell? Was she going to cry?

0o0o0o0o0o

Steph swallowed hard staring into the amber eyes of this Satan, what was going on? He was so angry where was she? Why wasn't she home, or at her recital? The questions bubbled in her mind before it became too much and her eyes stung as she tried not to cry.

She wanted away from this man, anywhere but just away from his. A hard shake shook her back to reality. "I asked you your name brat!" he shouted. She flinched and her hand struck out slapping his across his cheek, sending his head to the left.

The grip on the front of her shirt vanished and she dropped to the dirt with a thump. She winced looking up through her bangs and felt her blood leave her face as she locked eyes with an amber glare. _Run_ she shuffled back as the man raised his hand _run now_

"Repel" she blinked

Then a knife sliced through her shoulder ripping the shirts fabric open and she scream falling to her back. She cracked her eyes open and raised a hand, warm red liquid covered it and she swallowed the tears leaking out now. This man was actually going to kill her. She scrambled further back as he raised his hand again "Rep-"

There was a cloud of smoke and a flash of light and Stephanie screamed covering her eyes as she found herself floating again briefly before hitting the ground. This time the thump was hollow and she raised her head looking up into the shocked face of a woman in her mid-thirties in a black t-shirt and long straight legged blue jeans, her brown hair pulled back and copper eyes shocked.

"Well, well girlie you make quite an entrance ne?" Steph rose shakily hand clutching her shoulder. The lady stood "got in a fight Kiddo?" she gently pried Stephanie's hand from her shoulder and clicked her tongue, "not too deep" the copper eyes looked into her green and Stephanie swallowed hard.

"You seem….confused child, confused and frightened"

Stephanie gripped her shoulder, "I don't know where I am, why a man tried to kill me and what's going on why I just…showed up here"

The woman smiled, "What's your name girlie?"

She chewed her lip, "Stephanie"

"Pleasure Stephanie, I am Lila you might want to take a seat…and I will explain your situation"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

My first review! Cha I love it thank you Yumiko Kazumi!


	4. Chapter 4

Four chapters

0o0o0o0o0o

Kidd stared dumbly at the ground, the girl…she had just vanished, into air…and quiet surprisingly. She had done in in a great puff of gray-white smoke and a flash of silver light. He looked at his still raised hand, what did she do…she just vanished, but how? Unless she had a devil fruit

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lila smiled as Stephanie let her mouth hang open, her eyebrows pulled together and eyes clouded, Finally the red-haired girl blinked clamping her mouth shut, Grand line, Cold Roger, devil's fruit, Pirates, Marines. She felt her stomach churn.

She bit her lips closing her eyes, "but…" her head snapped up looking at Lila who was tapping her chin and picking a newspaper up off a table, "the man you encountered" she slid a thick sheet of paper from the articles. "He's a wanted pirate, we call Supernova" she held the paper looking at Stephanie she held up the paper, "Eustass 'Captain' Kidd of the Kidd pirates…he's eaten a devil fruit. And I have reason to believe you have to young one". Stephanie took the picture, her face paling at the sight of the man with brighter red-hair than her own.

"So tell me Stephanie…have you eaten any strange fruit?"

Stephanie lifted her head from Kidd's picture, her eyes wide, "so you have; tell me what power did you gain" Lila quirked an eyebrow and Stephanie looked away, "i-I don't know…I honestly don't"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Killer watched as Kidd let his power slam a new set of butcher knives into a wall, the captain was still angry that girl had gotten away; with a devil fruit power too. He had been standing close enough he was able to see the ability at work. He frowned under his mask, it was like she just teleported herself, but he saw something Kidd probably didn't see through the smoke, the ground had glowed and changed color.

A portal maybe, Killer waited as his captain shouted angrily and came to a conclusion; the girl must have eaten a devil fruit that gave her the ability to open portals to transport herself. Killer frowned; with a power like that why would she cry

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lila held up the large round tray and smiled an apron in the other hand, Stephanie blinked in confusion. "Well if you want more answers and want to stay alive, you need a job Stephanie, the most I can offer you is one here, and you know how to wait table's right?"

Steph swallowed taking the tray and apron, "shouldn't be too hard, I pick up things quick" she said looking at the objects, then looked at Lila "Thank you"

Lila laughed slapping her shoulder and Stephanie shrieked as the hand fell on her injured side, Lila turned red "Oh I'm sorry I forgot" she exclaimed and Stephanie whined pulling a smile, "u-uh it's ok" she breathed

Lila held her hand up, "girlie I hope you have a spare change of clothes, cause I don't want you helping costumers covered in blood" Stephanie smiled "yeah actually I do…but" the emerald eyes shifted to the zebra bag _ they were my performance cloths…_

"But what," Stephanie turned and smiled a fake one picking the bag up "it's nothing, where's a bathroom" I'll_ just have to buy new stuff later_

The door opened and Lila turned filling a mug since her tavern was already starting to fill and almost dropped the mug as Stephanie stepped into full view.

The clean green t-shirt was snug fitting and she had a black pair of skinny jeans with an elbow sleeved hooded black jacket with black knuckle gloves and a pair of black flats. Stephanie tied the apron around her waist picking the tray up and looked at Lila. "Where do I start" she asked smiling

0o0o0o0o0o

The black flats spun on their heel as the crimson hair rose slightly, the pale gloved hand scooping up two more empty mugs before she turned again maneuvering around with such grace it made the other waitresses look like they were stumbling.

Lila held her shot glass and smiled lightly, her eyes only focused on Stephanie's feet. She narrowed her eyes slightly, noticing how her movements seemed to change as the band on stage began to play. She watched as the footsteps seemed to be lighter and only the red-heads feet touched the floor. _She moves so gracefully…just like a-_

"STEPHANIE!" the red head whirled around avoiding a drunken stumble of a passing local and looked to her new boss. Lila made a beckoning motion with her finger and she walked over setting her tray down. Lila stood shouting to the band and Stephanie froze as the music around her took to a loud and up beat tempo. Lila had a wicked grin across her face and she felt her blood boil, she saw it and now…Her muscles tensed and Stephanie bit her lip, she couldn't turn it down.

She huffed turning quickly and ripped the apron off, standing on the balls of her feet and relaxed, then the music took over.

Lila grinned; Stephanie moved gracefully around the tables, her personality changing to a confident woman with no worries in the world, maybe this was what the girl really did.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lila watched as Stephanie picked up the chair, tipping them around and set them on the tables, the bar was finally empty and Lila was proud of her new discovery of the girl she had just met. She paused looking down at the newspaper in her hand, she wouldn't bother telling the girl, that Eustass Kidd was actually two islands away, the island she was on now would take a few weeks for him to reach.

Lila looked up as Stephanie placed chairs on a new table. She wouldn't worry the girl, not when Lila needed someone who could bring in costumers like her, "all done Lila" the copper eyes glittered as the emerald ones gained a slightly tired expression. "Good job kiddo, the flat above the bar is all yours have fun" Lila tossed a spare key to Stephanie and stood, "oh…and tomorrow you'll have a new job"

Stephanie frowned clutching the key in her fingers, "What kind of job"

Lila winked, "teaching someone of the girls how to dance"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	5. Chapter 5

I will start actually naming my chapters soon, but I'm working on keeping Stephanie's personality steady

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There was a loud smack and Stephanie winced as she lifted herself from the floor, standing fully she looked over her shoulder at the bed only a few feet away, her face became red, she had rolled out again. Blowing her bangs from her eyes she rolled to her behind and stretched her legs out in front of her.

Inhaling slowly she exhaled and leaned forward arms outstretched she let her fingers curl around her toes and she held herself there; before releasing and shifting her weight moved to her feet she raised her hands above her head and hummed reaching for the ceiling.

Dropping her arms she sighed and smiled, now for some much needed exercise

"Oh good morning, Stephanie, am I interrupting something" the emerald eyes opened and Stephanie looked over her foot on the windowsill and her arms stretching for them. "Oh Hello" she flashed a smile at the pink haired girl who stood in a white knee long dress, "no, I'm just stretching is all"

The pink haired girl blinked, "oh…well the others are waiting" Stephanie nodded raising her leg as the pink girl left, and felt her gem eyes move to the window. Two days, she had been here for three but today was her second day teaching the girls. So far it had gone amazingly well.

She raised a hand looking at its palm, though she still quite understand it all, she knew she was different now, she was able to do things longer, dancing for hours used to take it out of her; but now…four hours of practice was; well it felt like nothing.

She exited the room, hand still her focus and slowly made her way down the hall to the tavern below. She knew, running from the man Eustass Kidd was probably stupid, but her mental instinct said to avoid that man at all times, and if she ever ran into him, she really should just run.

She paused gripping the railing, yes; she feared Kidd, terribly and she couldn't do much about that fact, she was Stephanie, a dancer from Chicago, she never really hated anything, just disliked it, never got in a fight, and generally was told she was too much of a softie with only the strength for Dancing by Lucy

Inhaling deeply she raised her eyes to the ceiling, tears pricking at her eyes, _god…why am I here, can't I just go home?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The large blood colored ship bobbed lazily in the docks as a blue haired man anchored it safely to the docks and lowered the plank letting his captain walk down, the red head was fuming again and continuously muttering about some red-head crybaby.

Killer followed his Captain smiling under his helmet; Kidd really was infuriated with such a woman, a woman that vanished right under his nose. The 'Massacre Mans' mouth tugged down into a frown, though the girl, if she did have a devil fruit and she got in a fight with Kidd, her ability might win.

So far the blond had narrowed it down, she had to have one that teleported objects around, because even on the Grand line one did not just; vanish. Raising his head enough he watched his rampaging Captain through the whole in his Helmet. He hoped they never see the woman again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Lift your arm up higher please"

The girl shook with restrained pain as she kept her pose trying to raise her arm a little further up. Stephanie pursed her lips, eyebrows pulling together in thought before she reached over and pulled the taller girl to the balls of her feet, "if you slouch it looks bad" The red head let her expression soften into a sweet smile making the girl blush as she turned away to walk to the front of the stage and whirled around looking at her group.

"Key to a good performance is being able to keep your stance; a ballerina can't jump high and land gracefully on her toes before going to a pirouette, she can hold it for several minutes in needed, if you can't contain your composure during the time on stage….it ruins the beauty of the song"

Emerald eyes scanned over each girl individually, the jewel like irises, soft and pleasant as she looked for any minor detail. In all her years at the Dance studio, she knew how to spot a flaw, the teacher she had, held eyes as sharp as a hawks and could tell when a girl was even an inch from her correct spot. His sternness and strong determination to make the best; was why Stephanie chose him, even if he was moderately frightening when mad.

The red-haired girl smiled before turning in an about-face and nodded to the band. The music slowly rose from the instruments, steady and unsure, Stephanie had found a way to teach them too, Songs from her home, though she had to guess some of the notes; the band managed to get them just right.

Currently she had gotten them to memorize a more upbeat hip-hop song that she was praying the girls would be able to keep up with the tempo, since she knew slower songs didn't catch very much attention. So she chose a simple song, Spanish and by Ricky martin she taught the girls how to move to 'La Bomba' the band was left to sing the lyrics to it.

Lila set the tankard upside down as the bar exploded into music yet again; glancing up with her Copper eyes she smiled lacing her fingers together and leaned on the counter, the penny colored eyes watching her newest addition to her work crew. The crimson locks swayed as she seemed to become an entirely different person.

So far she saw that Stephanie did not have any skills of tolerance for fighting and usually ran for the backroom when the drunks at night got a little too grouchy. The bar owner smiled slightly as she watched the waitresses concentrate on keeping up with their instructor.

She slowly exhaled any pirate crew in need of a performer or musician would love her, if she could fight. But the girl was so…different from most here on the grand line.

There was a shriek and the music fumbled to a halt as Stephanie whirled around to help one of the girls holding her ankle. "Ms. Lila we need some ice she's twisted her ankle"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Day six and Stephanie was starting to get Cabin fever, she ran a hand through her hair tangling the soft strands around her knuckles, she used her free hand to count the money from her past paychecks a face of concentration present._ Hmmm Beri….its moderately difficult to understand, But I think I have enough for a new wardrobe. _

She clutched the money in her hands and stood shoving it into her jacket. "I hope Lila doesn't mind me taking the day off" she opened her bedroom door and screamed at the sight of said Bar owner.

The older woman smiled leaning down, "you weren't going to go shopping without me were you Kiddie?" Stephanie sat up clutching a hand over her heart breathing heavily. "Come along young'un I'll go shopping with you" she reached out grabbing Lila's hand and the woman yanked her smoothly to her feet before leading her from the loft through the bar into the street outside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it has taken so long for me, Ive recently just fixed my laptop haha sorry :) all credits and properties to their rightful owners.  
0o0o0o0o0o

Stephanie rubbed the fabric between her fingers, her brow furrowed in thought, Lila watched her from the front of the shop idily chatting with the cashier. The younger girl seemed to be hanging difficulties figuring out the clothing here, and had been stuck in the same spot for nearly an hour.

'This might work I suppose...no harm in trying' She pulled the last piece of clothing onto her already groing pile and lugged them to the front, her once hyperactive adrenaline from a shoopping rush now faded into a wave of exhaustion. She set the clothes on the counter and the cashier went to ringing them up.

"Find all you needed?" Lila smiled at the red-head, her eyes seeming to glitter with amusement. Stephanie nodded, "Yes; I believe I have" The cashier told them their amount and the girl dug the bills from her pocket paying before picking up her bags and following Lila out of the store.

"Lila, you've been a bit...off all week is something the matter" Stephanie sped up a bit to walk along side the bar owner. Lila paused looking at her new employee and stared at her for a moment.

"Do you know how to fight Stephanie?"

Stephanie blinked a few times, "no"

Lila's eyes shadowed, " I was hoping you would, you see Stephanie...The Captain Kidd you ran from...He will be arriving to this island in the next day, it is on his path to the new world...so i regret to inform you; that you two will most likely be meeting again"

Stephanie nearly fainted as her stomach cleaned and her body broke into a cold sweat. "W-what?" she felt her hands tingle, "you're joking Right Lila? Right?" the bar owners only lowered her eyes,

"Missy, i wont be able to help you; i only hope your as quick minded as you are footed"

Kidd growled curling his fingers inwards again, a metal plate laying on the table squealed and twisted itself into a metal ball. The devil fruit user continued to glare out at the sea, his fury growing each minute; mind reeling on only one thing. That woman who had managed to slip from his grasp, his teeth grinded together and beside him Killer grimaced under his mask, before watching somthing else on the upper desk fold under the metal users frustration.

"Kidd...If you continue your temper tantrum; you'll Capsize the ship"

Kidd's hand unclenched and he turned his head glaring down at the first mate. Killer sighed under his mask, "Listen we'll be approaching a new island, you can vent there"

Kidd snorted and walked off storming down the stairs, the black cloud of his anger following him. Killer shook his head at his Captains behavior.

Stephanie paced er small flat, her heart was pounding; the words from yesterday still ringing in her head, Lila wouldnt be able to help her; she herself had never found a reason to fight so why start? She swallowed again her mouth was dry, her throat felt swollen and her head was beginning to hurt. She finally dropped to sit on her bed and ran her hands through her hair. Running would be impossible, fighting too...

She threw herself backwards staring at her ceiling, 'It's not like I can Kill him with kindness' she closed her eyes, then swiftly opened them. "or can I?" she sat up, If she acted like she didnt know him would that work? just play as a little waitress and hope he never recognized her? she shook her head; nah never worked for her before. "I'm going to die..."

Lila ran her rag along the counters, the only people in the bar were some bounty hunters, plotting on how they could catch the Kidd Pirates who had arrived at port earlier that morning. She watched her knuckles go white as she dug her nails into the rag. She cleared her throat quietly blinking her tears back, Stephanie was in trouble, Pirates like Captain Kidd wouldnt just let her go after slapping them like she did. Inhaling slowly the older woman straightened herself and clenched her jaw, things would end badly she could just feel it.

Stephanie inhaled slowly walking down the stairs, she could hear the music; the loud yelling of bar patrons and the clatter of chairs, Nothing about any Pirates so far. She stepped into the Bar area and looked to the counter, Lila noticed her gave her a weak smile and nodded to the tray placed on the counter "table six please" Stephanie nodded picking up the tray and weaved through the crowds to the correct table, her eyes alert for any red hair as bright as her own.

Kidd was on a rampage, that could only be fixed by alcohol, lots of alcohol. He growled lowly at the villagers cowering in the shadowed corners of the building and walked to a bar door holding his arm up and slamming the door open by its metal hinges. The bar fell into a silence as the Pirate crew filed in following their captain to a partially empty section to the back corner near the dimly lit stage.

Lila's heart almost stopped and she cast a fearful glance to the small group huddled on the other side of the stage, Stephanie was there, her eyes wide and terrified before locking with Lila's the green orbs confused and pleading for help. Lila turned away and began to fill a shotglass before downing the cup and filled pitchers of Grog directing a waitress to tend to the Pirates before giving Stephanie a stern nod towards the stage. The girl lowered her head muttering to the other girls before swallowing hard and they clambered on stage, the band shuffling to the back a bit. "Good Luck kiddo...it's out of my hands"

Kidd drained his glass and reached for the pitcher to refill. Killer sat beside him mask aimed forward and focus unknown. The Crew was content now slowly feeling the effects of Alcohol burning into their veins and Kidd looked less murderous if that was possible. The stage suddenly lit up and the bar burst into a crowd of noise, nearly startling the Pirates and Making Killer direct his attention the to stage were four girls stood with their backs to them, He narrowed his eyes under his mask the red-haired one seemed familiar. The band's music rose above the crowd's noise and the Red-head turned, Killer's eyes widened and he looked to Kidd. The Captain frowned at him them looked tot he stage, his eyes narrowed and his mouth pulled into a snarl. Hell had just came to earth 0o0o0oo

Hope you like it for a long over due updat uh 'these' marks are thoughts and "these" are talking sorry im having problems italisizing ^^;


	7. Chapter 7

Back again on a roll, lets go!

Todays song is Sexy, by the French Affair

0o0o0o0o0

Kidd couldnt believe it, all the bars, the damn bitch was here! He felt his mouth pull into a sneer, this was going to be too easy, He frowned as she held up a microphone snail the music behind her finally reaching his ears, and narrowed his eyes, _'What the hell is she doing?_' his eyes eased up taking her situation in fully, She stood on the stage in a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh with black fishnet under the lace and chains, knee high wedged heeled black boots, and a black and red lace corset halter, her lips painted with a dark maroon lipstick; and black eyeshadow around the bright green eyes. She raised the mircophone as the women behind her turned moving to the music and parted her lips.

_You're so sexy, sexy sexy I need your love, I need no hesitation You're so sexy, sex-sex-sexy Feel me now and stop the conversation_

Kidd's eyes widened at the low seductive voice emitting from the speakers, The red-haired girl stepped forward to the edge of the stage and down onto the table below catching the bars full attention as she danced on the table free hand trailing along her side.

_No no no, don't stop the desire. No no no no no!_  
_No no no, higher, baby higher. No no no no no!_

_Sexy..._

_I, I've been waiting so long sitting here by the phone and I really don't wanna be alone, I don't_

She turned on the heels, stepping onto a new table shoved into her path, this continued and men followed her walk, placing tables in her path. The girls on stage followed and filed onto the floor continuing, attention barely divided. Killer watched the girl, her path was leading her to them, right to the Captain; did this idiot have a death wish? Finally she was on their table and she slid to sit in front of their captain.

_I just don't know what to do I'm in a mood to make love to you And I'm dreaming of your body that's built for two_

_You're so, You're so..._  
_Sexy, sexy sexy I need your love, I need no hesitation You're so sexy, sex-sex-sexy Feel me now and stop the conversation_

_No no no, don't stop the desire. No no no no no!_  
_No no no, higher, baby higher. No no no no no!_

_Physical..._

Killer watched in slight horror and confusion as she leaned towards the Captain, the man who usually was ready to maul anyone who dared cross him seemed to be in a state of shock and transfixation. She leaned forward the red lips brushing Kidd's ear.

_Dis-moi ce que tu veux Pense ce que tu aimes Dis-moi tout Je le jouerais Sexy... Sexy..._

_I, I can't fight what I'm feelin'_  
_You got me rockin' and reelin'_  
_Like in a movie scene but I know you are real (are real)_

_You're so, You're so..._  
_Sexy, sexy sexy Be my lover be my inspiration You're so sexy, sex-sex-sexy physical and logical temptation_

She abruptly pushed away from the Pirate Captain sliding back up onto the table and stood, turning her back to him stepping back along the tables before turning and following the girls on the floors dance only looking at Kidd.

_No no no, don't stop, keep it goin'. No no no no no!_  
_No no no, don't stop your body flowing. No no no no no!_

_So sexy, sexy sexy I need your love, I need no hesitation You're so sexy, sex-sex-sexy Feel me now and stop the conversation..._  
_Feel me now and stop the conversation..._  
_Feel me now and stop the conversation..._

_You're so sexy..._

The music stopped and Kidd blinked rapidly, _'What the hell just happened?'_ one minute he was ready to kill the brat the next he couldnt move, he was just so...engulfed in her voice and her movements. He squeezed his eyes shut then open them, The bitch was gone and the rest of the bar seemed to have found themselves and were sittin gback at their respective tables just as confused. Kidd snarled standing, she was not getting away with this!

"She went out the back" Kidd threw the table at Killers statement startling the now undazed bar patrons. He scanned the bar before settling them on the Woman he supposed must have been the owner. The lady paled and seemed to begin sweating Kidd almost smiled, _'perfect'_

Stephanie was running, she wasnt sure where; but she was running._ 'Im crazy, that was just crazy What the hell is wrong with me! I cant believe i just did that!'_ she turned a corner and slowed herself panting heavily, she groaned dropping onto the ground. He was really going to kill her now, she just knew it. Cluthing her hair Stephanie was on the verge of tears.

"Found you" Her head snapped up and she sprang to her feet whirling around, the alleyway was blocked, by that Devil Man Eustass Kidd and the blonde man in a blue and white mask. Stephanie stepped back her throaty closing up. Eustass grinned ferally at her, "you're one sneaky bitch trying what you did"

"Wha-what did I do?" Stephanie figured she was just surprised as them when she spoke, probably not at how it came out, she was getting squeaky with fear.

"That back there, your damn near lap dance" Stephanie shifted back and felt the sweat roll down her neck, "and before with your little dissapearing act" She tried to swallow again but found she couldnt. Kidd walked forward to tower over her, "Now you're cornered, and I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart for slapping me" he gripped the front of her halter nails hooking into the lace decoraction. "and you're going to tell me exactly what your Devil Fruit power is"

"I dont know what it is..." Kidd blinked thrown off, "my uh...power I dont know it...sorry?" she was turning his shade of pale now, making those green eyes seem brighter, and more scared. Kidd wrinkled his nose as he grinned and unclenched his fist dropping her roughly, before flicking his hand sparked covering it, and she was suspended in mid air. She gasped and tried to stop the shriek as she was yanked up. "P-please I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for hitting you! just...just dont hurt me please!"

Kidd threw back his head laughing, Was this chick Serious! He turned and saw in her eyes, yes she was. "I'm a pirate, I dont give warnings brat! So Im going to take my damn time, and force that devil fruit power out of you, before I kill you got it!" Her face pulled into sheer grief and the tears in her eyes poured down her face as Kidd ripped metal piping from a buildings wall directing it like a giant baseball bat above her. He head snapped up and the pipe swung forward, she screamed covering her eyes.

It started in her fingers then spread out, covering her palms and buring there, then the smoke swirled out in a vortex of light, the pipe swallowed up in the light, and a circular dish of shimmering colors warped up in front of her eating it whole. Stephanie cracked open her eyes, the pool of light and smoke vanishing in a vapor of wisp. She whipped her head down, Kidd and the masked man were staring at her. then she was falling, and the ground was greeting her with open arms. She groaned sitting up then bit back a shirke as a knife landed in front of her, She rolled backwards and looked up at Kidd, the taller man was positively seething with rage, if the knives hovering around him were anything to go by. She swallowed, yes she confirmed it, today she was about to meet Mister Death himself...

0o0o0o0o0o0

Soooo two chapters in one night, I hope you all enjoy my long overdue return, and questions or if you would like to offer advice or want your own input in the story feel free to message me, I want to write something that you would enjoy, please keep reading thank you :)


	8. Chapter 8

Lets go on then shall we?

0o0o0o0o0o

A building exploded behind her, She squealed stumbling on the worn path and caught herself on her hands sparing a glance behind her, Two figures were outlined in the smoke, one shot forward and she gasped shoving herself onto her feet and continued running.

Kidd's eyes narrowed, the girl moved fast enough, she just wouldnt stand and fight; he watched as Killer jumped over a merchant's cart hovering over her for a moment and she glanced up then swiftly dived to the side, the Massacre Man's scythes digging into the stone path. The girl stood only a few feet away, her eyes wide with shock and she blinked once before turning and sprinting away from the blonde. Kidd's crimson eyes followed her, so she was quick, and ugh gracefull. She'd slow down eventually.

Stephanie vaulted herself over a group of carts gathered in the street, Her ears picking up a sound of ripping fabric as she landed on the other side and she spared a quick glance down a piece of black fabric was missing from her skirt. She groaned then shrieked as a knife narrowly missed her ear, slicing off a red curl and buried itself into the cement. She whirled around and choked as a pale hand with black painted nails closed around her throat.

Bright green eyes stared up fearfully into Crimson ones, Kidd gave a sharp squeeze and she let out a strangled cry gripping his arm. "You're quick I'll give you that" he raised her off the ground bringing her to eye level but holding her at arms length. "Who trained you the Marines? Some old person? You managed to avoid all those obstacles and Killer, How is that possbile!" he gave her a rough shake and she coughed.

"Dancing..."

Kidd stopped his eyes narrowing, "Insane...what type of devil woman are you" he raised her higher, then paused as a click of a rifle sounded behind him.

"Eustass 'Captain' Kidd" The bounty hunter grinned shifting the rifle, several others stood behind him, Kidd chuckled and dropped the brat in his hand; he'd get to her in a bit. "We've come to collect your bounty" the rifle was directed towards him, Killer was by Kidd's side immediatly holding onto The locks of red-hair holding the girl in place, she was yanked to her feet, and appeared to be shorter than Killer. "Let the civilian Go Kidd and give up, or i'm going to have to take you down, and i dont mind adding another feather"

Stephanie squirmed scratching her nails along the metal gauntlet in her hair, She cracked her eyes open taking in the scene before her, 'this cant be good, oh how did i get pulled into this?' she watched the large man in front of her laugh, Eustass Kidd was having fun with this, he found these bounty hunters complete idiots.

"Now Kidd!" the Red-head barked out another laugh throwing his head back and raised his hands, Stephanie's eyes widened and the plaza was a mess of chaos.

Stephanie groaned sliding a hand beneath her, and lifted her head; _'what happened?_' the world began to focus and she found herself in large puddles of tacky blood, she swallowed down a mouthful of bile and managed herself to her feet. Bodies and metal covered the area, she inhaled a choked breath. "Now...that was just a warm up" she turned, Kidd sat on a pile of bodies grinning like a mad man. "you're next bitch"

Kidd watched the girl's body shake, she was so damn timid; how could this brat have a devil fruit. He stood and she stepped back avoiding tripping over a body in her path. He grinned and Killer shot forward scythes spinning, She turned to run and Killer's scythe caught the chain around her waist yanking her back and he held a scythe to her neck. She squirmed and flailed screaming and bawling, Kidd growled clamping his hand over her mouth. "shut up," she stared at him, the green orbs glowing with tears. Kidd grinned "Let her go Killer, I want her to run" he removed his hand and Killer dropped her. She scrambbled to her feet, and stared at them; then turned and ran from the bloody plaza.

"Why do you want her to run?" Killer's mask looked at Kidd.

"I want to hunt her down" Kidd licked his lips, "I want to find her, torture her then I'll kill her"

0o0o0o

Well, what do ya'll think?


	9. Chapter 9

Bang bang

0o0o0o00o

Stephanie threw the bars doors open, and ran for the stairs nearly tripping up them as Lila yelled for her before chasing after the girl. _'Run, I have to Run Far anywhere!'_ she yanked her bag off her bed pulling her jacket over her and turned to the door.

"Stephanie!" Lila grabbed her, "What are you doing?"

"I-I have to go, now I'm going as far as i can! He's going to Kill ME!" She squirmed in the barkeeps grip,

"Child you're not thinking straight! STOP!" Lila slapped her and Stephanie stared with wide eyes, "You cant just run off, you ate a devil fruit if you run to the ocean with no knowledge on a boat you could fall off and Drown, you cant defend yourself outside this village so Calm Down" The red-head was still breathing heavy but she nodded. "Now...change your clothes and lets see what we can do"

Her fingers were shaking, Kidd's crimson amber eyes burned into her memories, She had never been this scared before; scared yes. but not like this. She slipped the corset like top off and picked up a thin off the shoulder red and black striped shirt and dark gray spaghetti strap slipping them on, Lila sat on her bed.

"Mister Kidd has a magnetism Devil fruit, so Metal is a big thing for him...dont carry a lot with you, and since your power seems to base mostly on portals...maybe we can find out how to trigger them" she was watching Stephanie pull on a pair of snug mid thigh cuffed black shorts, and tie her hair up. Lila's eyes narrowed and snatched a pillow up throwing it at her employee, "BITCH!" Stephanie whirled around with a shriek and the pillow smacked her in the face. Lila sighed "Well that didnt work..." She crossed her legs propping an elbow on her knee and placed her chin in her palm as Stephanie sat up looking terrified. "What is it you feel with Mister Kidd when the portal appears"

"Uhm...its mostly been when he's tried to attack me...I feel this really warm burn then a tingle and poof its there" Stephanie fidgeted with a pair of ankle high black low heels boots, "Not quite sure what triggers it" She slipped the doll house shoes on lacing them up.

Lila gave the boots a critical look, "I hope you can run in those...hmm maybe its instinct or your subconsious" Lila looked at Stephanies floor the large duffle still sitting there. "Stephanie...try to open a portal to the bar...on the wall" Stephanie stood and tilted her head, "Just try..." the girl sighed and held out a hand looking at the wall her face scrunched in concentration. Nothing. Lila stood, "try putting your hand on the wall and picturing the bar itself" Stephanie complied and inhaled slowly closing her eyes. Her arm burned on fire, tingling sending shivering waves through her like electricity and Lila clapped "Amazing!" Stephanie cracked her eyes open, the bar was infront of her, rippling in a glowing round pool surrounded by wispy fog.

"It seems you are limited to an extent!, you must have to have beenin a spot to actual summon your powers, or at the very least a place you've seen!" Stephanie sighed holding her tea mug and stared into it as Lila all but danced gushing about their new discovery.

"It doesnt explain why I ended up here though, I have never seen or heard of this place Lila..." The older woman stopped and sighed ruffled her hair. "Think about it, I cant just stop in the middle of running from Mister Eustass and try to pop up somewhere, he'd kill me" Stephanie rubbed her fingers on her mug. Lila sighed leaning on the counter, this was true. The bar door slammed open suddenly and they turned Stephanie becoming instantly pale, but it was one of the Dancers out of breath and sweating.

"The Marines have come back they're tearing apart the town looking for Eustass 'Captain' Kidd!"

0o0o0o

Kidd snarled glowering at all the Marines surrounding them, He was busy at the moment decided when to chse after the girl and they just had to show up. The Marine Captain was grinning like a moron, obviously proud that he had managed to surround the Kidd Pirates, The red-head grinded his teeth, he could just take all the metal and bash their head in, but there was no familiar tug which meant everything was lined with seastone. Beside him Killer seemed to be deep thinking about this situation as well.

"Any last words Captain Kidd?" the marine Captain seriously thought this was over. _tch cocky bastard_. Kidd tilted his head back laughing at his mental rant. the marines shuddered and Kidd grinned at them, "Do your worst Dogs"

Stephanie and Lila stared, crouched on a building roof they could see all of it, the spectacle below was truly amazing, " Mister Kidd fears nothing" Lila whispered as the weapons clicked taking aim, Stephanie swallowed, "Wai they're going to kill him?' Lila gave her a quizzical look, "huh? yeah, he's a pirate its usually death on the spot...why?"

Stephanie turned to stare back at Kidd, "what? n-no trial no judge, jury of peers?" Lila gave a small snort, "No, what's gotten into you? Mister Kidd is a viscious blood thirsty monster and you want to give him a chance at freedom" Stephanie glared at the marines, "In my world your action give you rightful punishment...you dont just kill someone in cold blood!" she grabbed the ledge throwing herself into the air.

Kidd chuckled as the weapons fired, and opened his eyes, in time to see something red drop from the sky and hit the ground hard, the cannons fired and someone screamed, then the entire plaza was engulfed in smoke as cool white fog. Kidd snarled swipping at the fog, A small hand grabbed his wrist and yanked a small body up, the smoke cleared and the Red-head girl squeaked abruptly dropping his hand, Kidd snarled, "Where did you-" he was cut off noticing the rippling pool before him then the one behind his crew, on either side the marines directly in front of the mirroring images had been shot, now this was interesting. Kidd grinned "Not bad" the girl looked around and went pale sweat rolling down her face.

Kidd reached out snatching her by the back of her neck, he lifted her easily and she squirmed writhting in his grip. Kidd chuckled, "Maybe you are useful...I've decided I wont kill you" she paused looking at him, "yo-you wont?" he voice squeaked and Kidd grinned like a wolf seeing a strayed sheep, "no...you're joining my crew...KILLER!" the Massacre man vanished and the remaining marines went down in a spray of blood Stephanie gave a strangled cry as Kidd put her in a choke hold with his forearm dragging her from the plaza to the docks.

Lila stared at the scene, Mister Kidd had just...he ...good lord she didnt know what to think. poor poor Stephanie the girl didnt stand a chance in heaven or hell against that devil man.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Yeah this seems half-assed I'm sorry i promise a better chapter next time,


	10. Chapter 10

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0 

Stephanie squeaked as she was dropped heavily onto a wooden floor and she looked up fearfully. Kidd sneered at her briefly before stepping over her to the upper deck railing calling attention to his crew. The female red-head sat up and looked down through the bars to the crew below, She almost had a heart attack. 

"Listen up, This red-headed Wench" A hand tugged her up by her hair presenting her to the crew, "Is our new Nakama, No ones touches her understood, Cause I'm going to be the one to kill her once she learns how to use her devil fruit got that!" Kidd barked and she winced, The crew nodded and went back to work. Kidd dropped her back on the deck and strode over to his chair sitting and glared at Stephanie who stared back. 

"Let me go" 

"No"

"Please?" She asked this meakly and looked at the sudden anger on his face, "PLEASE? What fucking pirate just ansewrs to that! No you're stuck here until I get bored or you turn out just plain annoying then I'll dump you in the Ocean you stupid ignorant-"

"I can swim" 

Kidd stopped and stared at her, she looked serious. He laughed, "SWIM? Are you fucking Kidding me? You idiot you cant swim you ate a devil fruit!" 

The green eyes looked suddenly defiant. "I can too swim! a fruit doesnt have anything to change that!" Kidd grinned, So she did have some fire in her. He stood and bam fire was out, The girl cowered and shuffled back pressing against the railing.

"Fine lets play something then"

"No, If you want to play I'm not I could end up dead" Stephanie whimpered. Metal clattered and rang as glittering pieces hung in the air. "Thats the point" He grinned ferally and she swallowed. "Repel" She screamed 

The Kidd Pirates looked up as the scream rang out, Seconds later the female had bolted down the upper decks staircase and was running on the main deck, Metal knives following her.

Killer stared at the red-haired girl as she dived a barrage of knives and took off again. She was quick, Kidd was right. But obviously stupid. He glanced up to Kidd who kept his focus on the girl.

Stephanie wheezed circling the deck again and made a wild leap and grabbed onto the ledge above her, her shoes scuffed at the wooden wall before she managed to pull herself up, the knives digging into the ship just seconds after. She crawled through the railing bars and stood looking at Kidd who was still grinning, She gasped as he lifted her by her throat. "You'll learn your place" He threw her back over the railing and she landed with a heavy thud, and groaned the pain travelling up her spine. Laughter rang on the ship and she felt the world begin to get distant, slowly she fell deeper. 

Ice cold water, that was her wake up call. Stephanie choked snapping her eyes open and sat up sputtering. Above her Killer lowered the bucket to his side, "Get up Wench, We're getting your crap today" SHe flopped her sopping bangs from her eyes and looked up at him. "Wait...you left me out here all night!" She suddenly looked hurt and Killer wondered if a kicked puppy would look the same way, he'd try it later. 

"Yes moron, your crew. and your on youre own because we want nothing to do with you...get up" 

Stephanie shivered as she followed Killer through the dark streets, it had to be early morning and everyone was still asleep. She cast her eyes around, "Dont even bother running" She looked back to Killer and heaved a sigh. "Shut up your annoying" he growled stopping in front of the pub. "Wasnt even talking" His head turned and she flinched, he probably was glaring under his mask. "Sorry" 

"Spineless bitch" he kicked the door down. 

Stephanie grunted shoving the last bit of clothes into the bag Killer had tossed at her head, The bag itself was very impressive in size so she had to choose between all of her clothes, obviously the flashier ones wold probably get her killed...She sighed sitting on the floor staring at the bulging winced god she hoped it wouldnt pop. 

They made it back to tship and Killer led her below deck before tellin g her where she was to sleep then handed her a bucket and mop and commanded she mop the deck before leaving. Stephanie opened her door and felt her heart sink at the destroyed room, She groaned and dropped her bag. First she's kinapped, Then she's abused, forced to pack and move on this ship and be their little chore bitch! She wanted to scream she wanted to cry she...she grinned as the lightbulb wen toff in her head. If they thought she was annoying fine, a cry baby fine! They could think that, But she wasnt going to let them walk on her!.

She inhaled slowly to steady herself, what had to be scarier? Sure pirates could be aggressive, but so could good dancers if they really wanted something, Pirates were blood thirsty, Dancer's have been known to sabataoge each other...dangerously. Pirates could kill...well dancers werent that crazy. But that's not the point, If she could live through years of dance school with backstabbing P.M.S. Ing psychopathic femals she could survive on a ship of equally easily angered violent men! She sighed, no she probably couldnt...opening her bag she sat. But she would try her best. Just to live for a while longer before Kidd deemed her completely worthless.

She sighed again and fell back on the dusty floor, her eyes burned and she sobbed curling into a ball. "I HATE YOU ALLL!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Its a short filler...yes but I updated, and now since Im lazy I'll put off a new chapter till tomorrow I'm sorry...I love you all thank you for the reviews


	11. Chapter 11

0io0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I'm so Lucky Lucky." The mop swept forward and she kept her head low, "I'm so lovely lovely" it swept back rising the blood caked desk and the mop dunked back into the bucket of hot water. 

"You can fool yourself, I promise it will help, Now every single day, I just wanna hear you saying" She slapped the mop back on the deck and sniffled. "I'm so lucky lucky, Im so lovely lovely" the mop conitinued going at its pace and she wrinkled her nose at the copper scent of blood, She had been working on the deck for two days, and hadnt made much of a dent in it. She heaved a breath and stood fully. The deck was empty again this morning, all the crew was still asleep. Stephanie stifled her own yawn and looked to the east at the pinks and purples of the rising sun and cracked a small smile. So maybe this wasnt all bad. 

She directed her attention back the the deck and continued her work, After the move in to her room she had opted to work on deck in her most common outfit that wouldnt throw Kidd into a fit of bitchy rage, So after an hour of digging she had found her outfit, Pale faded blue jeans, with a dark gray clothe belt, black lace up boots and a gray tank top. 

The bad situation the jeans wanted to fall off her hips and the top barely covered her flat tummy and rode up her back everytime she leaned on the mop. But who cared? she was the chore girl so no one. dunking the mop back in the water she glanced back at the main door before smiling and turned back to her work humming. 

Killer blinked hazily walking down the hall and looked to the main door, the shillouette of Kidd stood in its light, "Kidd? Whatre" he was shushed and Killer frowned stepping closer to look around the red-head. 

Stephanie was on the deck mop in hand and dancing...and singing...Hell needs to freeze now. A damn woman on the kidd pirate ship dancing and singing like shes perfectly safe. And...what fucking hell was she singing! 

Stephanie continued her song, twirling the mop around her as the lady Gaga song flowed off her tongue. She spun on her boots and paused stoppingto dunk the mop back in the water before continuing. She bounced slightly and grinned, 

"Stop calling stop calling I dont wanna talk anymore, I left my head and my heart on the dance floor!" she spun the mop in one hand and slapped it down on the deck continuing. She paused her mopping and laughed dancing with the mop for amoment before finishing her song and resumed her work. 

Kidd's eye twitched and he turned storming past Killer who seemed stuck to the spot. All hell was about to break loose. 

Stephanie tipped the bucket over the rail, making a face as the water splashed below. She sighed setting the bucket back on the deck and frowned. What was that scraping noise? She turned her head and let out an ear piercing shriek. Metal swirled in her vision before she bolted across the deck, Killer slammed his left foot into the railing to settle himself and turned his mask watching Stephanie. 

"JEEZE What is wrong with you!" she stood on the opposite side of the deck. holding the mop like it was the only thing to save her. He narrowed his eyes under his mask and popped his neck then pushed off the railing. Stephanie gasped and dived rolling across the sticky deck barely avoiding the blades. She stumbbled to her feet and looked around, The crew, the entire crew was watching, standing in all the doorways and entries to the inner part of the ship. She was trapped on the deck with Killer who was obviously trying to murder her. She whipped her head around, And this time she couldnt run. 

"If you cant defend yourself you're going to die" She looked back at Killer and swallowed. The wild haired blond shifted his weight and her eyes narrowed, the bright green irises landing on his feet. He shot forward, She dived for the right placing a hand on the ground and transfered her weight to it. Killers scythes dug into the deck and she landed from her single arm stand and spun on her heel raising her leg and slammed her foot into his spine. 

Killer grunted lurching forward into the deck and Stephanie jumped back. 

He growled prying his blade from the deck, Kidd was right She did have some will to fight in her, Somewhere but she was too timid to fight full on. straightening himself he turned to face her, She looked worried like she knew what she had just done wasnt a smart idea. 

"Did you just kick me in the back?"

"I'm Sorry!" She blurted eyes wide, Killer felt a vein tick in his forehead. "Quit apologizing!" 

"Sorry" she whimpered backing up. He snarled "WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" 

"Sorry sorry sorry" Good God could he just slice her throat out already. "Pirates dont apologize you dumb bitch!" 

"Well SORRY I'm not a pirate and I'm not a dumb Bitch!" her voice was getting shrill and she had her hands balled into fists. 

"That's for damn straight" Killer rolled his eyes at his fellow crewmates murmurs. 

"You a pirate now moron, wether you like it or not...So start acting like one!" He lifted his head to Kidd Standing on the upper deck. "Pirates dont apologize, and they sure as hell dont dance or sing so you're gonna have to toughen up and learn or I'm going to throw your crybaby ass to a seaking" 

ANd without missing a beat. "What's a seaking?" The crew hit the deck and Stephanie continued to look innocently dumb. "It doesnt matter, What matters is if you dont grow a pair your dead! KILLER!" The firstmate nodded and shot forward once more. This time Stephanie was caught off gaurd, Her face paled dangerously her eyes went wide and she began to sweat. 

The blade glinted in the sunlight, inches from her neck. "Portaru" the word sent shivers down her spine and tingles down through her fingertips. A blast of multicolored light erupted between her and Killer Smoke billowed and Kidd leaned on the upper railing eyes wide. 

He blinked as the light swallowed Killer up and the firstmate vanished. Stephanie was staring up at him from behind the light, her hands raised shakily one aimed at him the other at the side of the ship. "Tenso" Light flashed and Kidd whirled around metal buzzed in his face. "REPEL!" purple sparks covered his arm and the blade was blasted away from him. Below a second flash of light appeared and Killer landed in a heap by the Ships railing.

Stephanie panted lowering her hands. Killer sat up holding his mask and Kidd's back was to them. The male red head was staring at the scyth stabbed into the deck. He turned and glowered down at Stephanie. "Now...That was more Pirate like" he grinned wickedly. 

Stephanie swallowed her body trembling. How did she get stuck on a ship of Crazies..."Let's see if we can get that power out of you again" She backed up as a crew member stepped onto the deck, He had blue hair and sticthes, His name was Eddie. 

"Are you ready Ms. Stephanie" 

"No" 

He inhaled and flames burst from his mouth. She gasped and turned, Damn railing. She ran instead, leaping over Killer in a feeble ballet jump and landed on her toes spinning the blond was up in second and aimed a punch for her. She dropped to the balls of her feet and bent back his arm swept above her and she straightened pulling her arm back. This was so against her morals, She punched Killer in the stomach. The Firstmate gave an audible grunt and hunched over she skipped back and Eddie was in front of her immediatly. 

Her heart skipped, They wanted her to fight, they honest to god wanted her to fight. She froze and Eddie's fist connected. She was sent flying across the deck and rolled into the opposite railing. Her eyes stinged and she touched her cheek gently looking up through her bangs. The two men stood waiting. She swallowed down a sob, Why? Why was it so important to fight here? her hand slid up the railing and she lifted herself to her feet her legs shaking. Vibrating tingles traveled her nerveous system. Fighting. She was raised to not fight, She was a good girl, Had gotten excellent grades, got a scholarship to a dance collage. So why, how had this happened, She lowered her hand, that stupid fruit Lucy's mom had sent in that basket. That fruit had put her in this hell hadnt it? 

Fire roared and she looked up at Eddie, She didnt want to fight, but death wouldnt be very pleasant. She curled her fingers flexing them and the tingling grew. This dumb power wanted her to fight, Kidd wanted her to fight. If she obeyed it would be ok right? She inhaled slowly survival, it was all for survival. The fire roared and she jumped. Backwards. 

Her boots thudded on the railing and she turned running along the edge, The fire followed and Killer shot past it his final blade spinning. Stephanie jumped landing on the deck and spun away from Killers blade, She lurched down snatching the abandoned mop off the deck and turned facing the Firstmate. 

He swung down, the mops swung forward and hit him in the mask reeling him back. Stephanie jumped forward and tackled him, into the railing. Both leaned on his dangerously, then tipped. "Oppsie" She chimed innocently before the fell over the edge. Two splashes echoed in the air, and the ship was silent. 


	12. Chapter 12

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0 

She was sinking, water pressing down on her, and she choked on it; flailing her arms and kicking her feet; but she was still sinking 

Panic filled her and she screamed the last of the air from her lungs watchin gin sudden anger an dread at her stupidity as the bubbles rose and darkness crept up on her, 

Killer broke through the surface coughing under his mask and inhaled air greedily, that damn bitch! Why would she even think that was ok? Didnt she realize she couldnt swim, oh shit...He whipped his head around as the crew shouted from above, the brat wasnt anywhere, Fuck fuck fuck, he swallowed under his mask Kidd had claimed that the brat was useful, a slight popping noise caught his attention and he turned to it catching a glimpse of the air bubbles beforeinhaling and diving after them. 

"Ne? Whats Killer doing boss is he saving the wench?" 

Kidd narrowed his eyes, was his first mate really going to save the bitch? well he suppposed he had said he'd like to keep the idiot for her powers. "Captain?" Kidd snorted, "Get a rope ready, he'll be up shortly" 

Stephanie was brought awake with a sharp jerk and she bolted upright and rolled vomiting salt water, her body shook violently as he crew watched with blank stares, Killer gave off an aura of annoyment before stalking off and Kidd was glaring down at her. 

She coughed rising on all fours, her red hair drenched and clinging to her, she stared at the deck wide eyed; she could've died, she should've. If she did she wouldnt have to deal with them, boots scuffed around her as the others walked off, only Kidd remained his boots standing about a foot away from her throw up.

"Tch, Dumbass Fruit users can't swim" 

He crossed his arms, "Be lucky your power is useful or Killer would've left you down there, wenches like you are pathetic, we aint gonna babysit you, if you weigh us down next time no ones saving you" 

Sha had dragged herself to her room stripped her clothes off and dug for new ones before huddling in her bed, the ship rocked lazily as she heard the crew laughing on deck. They hated her, because she was pathetic? Then why take her? Why seek revenge then just resort to kidnapping? 

She lifted her hand to her face still huddled under the blankets, all because she could be useful? She could'nt even control this power...could she? Her eyes lifted looking directly into the corner of her room, there she wanted to be there...NOW. 

Her body burned and pressure built up deep within her, her lips parted, "Portaru" 

She landed heavily on her ass and winced at the sudden jolt before realizing she was sitting in the corner, Holy shit...A small smirk crept up on her lips. 

Kidd was watching her, he was looking for any sign that she'd crack, and he needed a laugh, no island, and no marines for a while; he was getting bored. 

The wench kept her head down during meals and kept to her chores for a week, and the lack of expression was driving him insane, this was the wench who feared him yet had a spark of fire and kept up that annoying singing and dancing, He knew she still did it, the walls of the ship were not that thick. 

Stephanie kept her hand under the table, and her head down as she shoved food in, watching with emerald eyes through her bangs, her fingers burned before cooling and she had to focus harder, watching a small portal begin under the table beside one of the crew, had to time it right. 

Her fingers appeard through the portal reaching out and she closed them around his belt and quickly undid it with ease before slipping back into the portal and it vanished. She shifted pulling her hand in front of her chest to inspect it, no damage. Then the hunger hit her and she shoveled another mouthful of food in, so she learned this, She has to either see or remember a place to exact detail to go there. Small contained portals were more difficult, and a prolonged use made her hungry so it used energy, lots of it. How the hell whould she fight with that? What was she supposed to do binge eat before a fight?! 

A chair scraped and her eyes lifted as the Crew mate stood and yelped as his pants dropped. 

The crew broke into a fit of laughter as the man cursed and Stephanie covered her eyes face bright red, oh she did not need to see that, behind her hands she spared a quick smirk. 

Only when the deck was quiet, so early in the mornings, she could practice outside in the open. She found she could take things through portals. Lifting her head she focused on the bucket on the other end of the deck. "Portaru" 

A portal appeared horizontal by her knee and under the bucket. "Transfer" 

The bucket vanished and landed with a thud by her foot, she grinned and looked across the deck this job was so much easier now. 

Killer went rigid when he heard it, Stephanies voice, "Potaru...Transfer" then a thud 

He all but bolted up the stairs and threw the door open staring at her through his mask, she nearly jumped a foot in the air at his sudden arrival. 

"You...What did you do" 

"Nothing, Im cleaning the deck" 

"I just heard you!" 

Stephanie tilted her head a few strands of red poking out from under the bandana, "Killer I believe your hearing things because I havent said a word until now" 

Killer turned on his heel suddenly paranoid and went down the steps missing Stephanie's little jumps of joy and her tongue sticking out. 

0o0o0o0o 

sorry for the late update


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for the reviews! 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo 

"Trap" 

The Carrier pelican squawked as its wings and legs became stuck, It hiss at the girl in front of it, "Calm down; I'm sorry but I needed a test subject...Release" 

It flapped its wings rising and squawked again, Stephanie jumped to the side as something white landed on the deck with a splat. "I just finished that! It took me nine days to clean this thing!" The bird squawked again and another white drop landed. "Ok Bird you are soo getting it!" it hissed, "Portaru!" 

The bird screeched as the redhead struggled it into the kitchen, Cook looked up bored then blinked, "Oi wench, aint that the newspaper bird?" 

"It Shit on the deck! So I'm boiling him!" Stephanie growled unaware of her sudden behaivor and grabbed a pan 

"Did you just cuss wench?" 

She paused and blinked, then went bright red, "Oh no" she squeaked. 

The Cook laughed, "Eh the captain was right, you aint that much of a goody two shoes are ya? we're corrupting ya good making ya one of us" 

She went another shade of red and slammed the lid on top of the pot closing the bird inside, "Am I cooking that?" 

"It's edible right?" she turned to the door, "Mm the Captain and Killer are rubbing off too, you're getting a bit twisted in the head" 

Stephanie paled then bolted from the kitchen, She wasnt embarrassed and scared, no she wasnt, she wasnt turning into Kidd or becoming like the rest of the crew, was she? She crossed her arms; no she wasnt like them, could never be like them. 

"what do you think you're doing?" Stephanie shrieked and whirled around coming face to uh..mask with Killer. 

"Standing?" 

"Move" 

"Where?" she fidgeted suddenly frightened the response was immediate as Killer lifted her up and carrying her like a barrel walked to the upper deck before dropping her onto the floor. 

"Wench" 

She looked up, Captain Kidd glared at her then directed his attention out over the railing as he slumped in his throne like chair, "Marines have spotted us...You do anything I deem traitorous I will kill them on the spot then dangle you out like bait for a Sea King understood" 

"Crystal" she whimpered as the red haired male sneered ferally, as the crew awaited the Marines she felt the familiar burn crawling its way through her veins, it wouldnt hurt she supposed to test someof it out on a person. 

"Estass 'Captain' Kidd Surrender peacefully or we will attack!" 

Kidd snorted raising his arm, Purple sparks danced the length of his arm as the metal cannon balls on the deck lifted. 

Killer shifted his mask to Stephanie who looked uneasy, "They'll see you as a pirate anyways Wench..face it either way your one of us, a poor and weak one but one of us" Her eyes lowered and he jumped into the fight, she could tell Eddie stood next to her still, "I dont have a choice do I?" 

"No you dont, but you lack the skills to fight..so what use are you really" He strode off. 

Stephanie swallowed thickly, her eyes burned, inhaling slowly she exhaled shakily, and flexed her fingers, "Portaru" the burn traveled down her arm and pooled in her palm expanding in her hand. 

"Pirate!" 

She looked up and gasped the blade swung forward, "JUMP!" 

Her breath was sucked out of her and she was suspended in the air, opening her eyes she paled, "Whoops" and dropped onto someone. 

Kidd stopped when he saw the swirl of a portal and was in time to see Stephanie drop out of thin air, That dumbass couldnt she conrtol it?! He craned his head to see who she had dropped on, It was the Marine Captain, He frowned. 

"Damn Pirate!" 

Stephanie dived out of the Marines range barely missing the tip of his sword, "Sorry i didnt mean to land on you!" she scrambled to her feet running across the planks onto the less crowded deck the Captain hot on her tail. "Where are you running pirate? Your on my ship now" 

The red head whirled around, Crap crap crap... 

"Your a weakling not much of a challenge, but I bet you're Eustass's little bed pet, Killing you would surely bruise his ego" 

Bed pet? "Did you just call me a whore!?" she felt her body burn then she screamed as the Marines sword swung out, her feet moved back and the blade missed her, she inhaled and stared at him. 

"Ah, you're pretty quick, but how long can you outlast against the Mighty, Captain Reynolds!" 

Stephanie swallowed, 

The blade swung down, she sprang to the side as it dug into the ship, she couldnt concentrate, couldnt pause long enough to even focus and get close to summoning a portal. 

Reynolds yanked his sword up and she vaulted away landing on her hand and shoved herself closer to the railing landing on it in a crouch, Hey breakdancing did come in handy, Who knew? 

"Why dont you fight me little whore!?" 

"Uhm because I obviously dont have a weapon and oh yeah, I'm not a whore!" she shrilled before leaping over his head as he charged forward. 

She landed on the deck and turned, good enough distance, ready, she swung her arm up, "Portaru" 

Nothing, she paled as the Captain raised and eyebrow, "Oh crap" He ran forward. 

The fighting ceased momentarily as a high pitched screaming broke the air and Stephanie ran across the plank panicking, "HE'S GONNA KILL MEEE!" The red head dived sliding between Wren's legs to avoid the Marine, Wren ended up fending off the Captain "Dammit Wench, Grow a pair and fight!" He shouted knocking the Captain aside and rounded on her. 

"Wren look out!" she tackled the leather suited man as a gunshot went off, and her arm swung up, a portal swirling to life, "Wormhole" the bullet went through as a second poral appeared behind them and the bullet cam out hitting the deck. 

The leather clad mans eyes widened, "Shit" Stephanie dropped her hand the portal fading, "Girlie, How did you" 

"Oh sure NOW it wants to work" she pouted scrunching her nose up, Wren grabbed her shoulder, "Wench!" She looked at him, "Can you control your power" 

"Uh, haha kinda, I have to Concen-"

"Good Enough" 

He lifted her up under his arm and fought his way across the deck to his Captain, Killer and Eddie. 

"BOSS!" 

Kidd glanced up frowning, "The Wench figured her devil fruit out!" in the next instant Wren threw the red headed female who squeaked and barely had enough time to react before landed clumsily between her Captains feet. Kidd glowered down at her, "Well" he snapped 

"I'm sorry I have to concentrate otherwise I can't and even then its not fully reliable!" she ducked a flying knife, "I'm sorry!" 

Kidd snarled, "Quit apologizing you useless bitch!" 

"Ahh Bickering with your bed pet are we Captain Kidd" 

Stephanie turned and felt her spine stiffen, "Again" she whined Kidd glanced down at her in disgust, he smirked seeing that glint in her eyes, "For the last time I am not a whore" she hissed crossing her arms. Kidd sneered looking back to Captain Reynolds. 

"Stand Down Bed Pet, and once I kill Eustass Kidd I amy be able to find you a Tenryuubito willing to have fun with a pretty little whore like you" Reynolds Cackled holding his sword up, Kidd's eyes narrowed and he growled, "Tenryuubito?" He frowned feeling Stephanie grip his coat, she sounded upset, and scared, so nothing new. "He means you'll become a sex slave to some Rich and mighty Asshole" She paled to his skin color. "Uh, Hah I'd rather be stuck cleaning the deck" 

Kidd had to supress a snort, Reynolds laughed, "Try as you might Kidd, but my sword will be your end" Kidd opened his mouth raising his arm when Reynold shot forward. 

Stephanies eyes widened and she launched herself inbetween the captains, 

The blade burned, burned worse than her own power, and she felt heavy too like a weight was crushing her, like she was drowning, again. Reynolds face was close to hers and she could smell him; it made the bile rise in her throat mixing with the copper tang of blood, She felt stupid, weak, stupid and slow. She had had time to knock Kidd and herself back right? So why in front of the weapon? Why the niggling and growing need to continue to save this red headed jerk, why put her life on the line. 

The blade slid out the burning still present, She could barely breath, her fingers clutching weakly at the hole in her side. Her hand was warm and slick, Why would she do something so stupid? 

Her legs gave out next, her vision swimming and she saw fur, as something caught her, its sharp nails digging into the skin close to the wound as she was hefted up into the fur.

"Burns" she choked out, blood was dripping, slicking the once clean deck. Kidd hoisted the red-head upright as she continued to make no attempt to stay consious. it burns? He looked to Reynolds who held a smug look. 

"Burn's yes it would, if you were a fruit user it should. It's Seastone" He flipped the blade raising it again and Kidd growled, "Your turn now Eustass" 

Kidd bared his teeth. "Captain..." both men froze. 

"She's not dead yet!" Reynold shrilled. 

Kidd lifted her up and frowned, the emerald eyes were clouded but they held it, that growing spark, "I...I want to try something" her right hand rose shakily, "Pirates are blood thirsty, but I'm Not a pirate, If i try this would you..." she paused blood drooling out. 

"I'll have the Doc save your sorry ass, just so I can kill you later you dumb dancing bitch" 

Stephanie laughed, actually laughed at the insult and spread her fingers, "I don't want to die Captain, I have to be the most famous Dancer ever known, for them...Portaru" the portal spiraled out from her hand and she reached out slipping her fingers in and up to her wrist, "I'm not quite sure, what i'll be doing, since I cant see" 

Reynolds suddenly screamed clutching his hear, Kidd's eyes widened and he shuddered in excitement, "I guess that would work" He turned his crimson eyes to the poratl seeing thing trickles of blood sliding down her hand. 

"This..This feels important" she gave a sharp tug and Reynolds went rigid clutching his coat and collapsed the deck having gone silent during his screams all eyes on them.

Stephanie pulled her hand from the portal; a pulsing bloody organ in her fingers, the glazed over look in her eyes holding a malicious innocence, "I'm sorry but I'd rather be a chore girl" her hand tilted and the heart dropped, her eyes sliding closed before she slumped in Kidd's hold. 

0o00o0o0o0o000


	14. Chapter 14

Chu~ I love all the wonderful reviews I am getting! I'm so glad you all enjoy this story so much, because I enjoy writing it!, I do apologize for any spelling mistakes or gramar mishaps, I do not have spellcheck and I do attempt to catch them before posting them, Anyways~ lets continue! 

0o0o0o0o0o00o 

Murder, I murdered someone. Emerald eyes slowly opened, the irises peering through the thick black eyelashes taking in the rocking of the ship and the cobwebbed ceiling. 

"Kidd...are you sure?" Killers voice bounced off the walls. 

"Are you questioning my descison, Do it Captain's Orders!" Kidds deep baritone snarled out. 

"Very well, But what's the point; you said it yourself she's basically useless" 

"When She's a sniveling bawling Bitch, but that.." He gave a shudder of excitement, "That was interesting, that was twisted, it was insane and I liked it, She doesnt want to die Killer; so if she does what we say, she figures she gets to live" 

"So that's the plan? Get her to see things like us? Make her like us and she doesnt get her life dangled by a hook over the sea?" 

"Exactly" 

Stephanie wrinkled her nose then shifted her body, something pulled at her side, most likely bandages, She sighed at least her legs and feet were fine; if they werent what would be the point of every trying to follow that dream. 

"Ah, Captain she's awake" 

She blinked as her vision was filled with Kidd's scowling face, and Killer's cold mask, Kidd grinned wickedly, it was overly disturbing. "Well, you've caught our attention very well Wench" 

"Stephanie" Kidd frowned, "You keep calling me wench so, I assumed you can't remember my name" Kidd went rigid and glared, She gave a nervous laugh, "S-sorry" 

He snorted in disgust stepping back as the doc moved her upright, and none to gently she might add.

"Stephanie isnt really that...Menacing" Killer muttered, "Not something suitable for a pirate" 

"Oh" the female looked from Killer, to Kidd. "Then how about" she paused the naive innocence on her face. 

Kidd tilted his head. 

"How about...Strawberry Shortcake!" She chimed the pirates looked like they were going to die. 

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" 

Stephanie cringed torn between laughing and screaming in fear, Kidd's right eyes was twitching. "Sorry" 

Killer spoke up, "Quit saying that pirates arent sorry for anything they do" 

Stephanie looked at him, "Well Sorry, But remember I'm not a pirate, so I dont know what to and what not to do" 

"Pirates dont apologize and they sure as hell dont sing or dance" 

Stephanie gave him a face he could tell just screamed, 'say that one more time' 

"Yeah no singing or dancing" 

Silence 

"Haha...No, Nice try Killer but I worked to hard to give that up" She crossed her arms setting her face with a hard glare, Killer turned his mask to Kidd. 

"No, You cant pawn her off on someone else, I gave you the job you fix it" 

"Job what?" Stephanie looked at them Kidd ignored her exiting the room , "Killer, What job?" 

"Teaching you how to be a fucking Kidd Pirate" 

She hummed and took another step on the railing, standing on her toes. She was doing her best to ignore Killers, dark aura and his biting words , it wasnt working. 

Killer's eye twitched under his mask as he watched her walked the length of the ship, aware that the rest of the crew, though well hidden were watching the two of them. Ok, time to focus; so far she could run from battle, for an extended length of time, and had somewhat control over her devil fruit. But she wasnt really a fighter. 

"Wench" she looked at him, and he pointed to the spot in front of him, she gave a -ugh- graceful leap managing a flip and landed on her hands before bending to drop on her feet, "And what exactly is that?" 

"Parkour, and Breakdance" she chimed fixing her hair, Killer took in her appearance once again, the same outfit she wore to clean, she did not fit in at all,,,and the crew really didnt match. 

"Fascinating, lets try and make a dent today" 

They had waited a few days, ok like two. Mostly because Kidd started to bitch about her being lazy and just laying around, so the Doc slapped on more bandages and administered a few pain pills and she was ready, sort of. 

He settled to glaring behind his mask as she stood fully looking overly excited, "You have no attitude for piracy, your a sniveling little brat who is weak and probably easy to kill, the fact that you've eaten a devil fruit and can understand its main functions is in its own feat; an amazement considering to all of us, your a fucking dumbass" 

Her excitement faltered and she lowered her gaze. 

"Maybe, by the time I'm done with you, you wont die instantly in a fight" 

She looked at him, "Let's start with the basics" 

Stephanie grunted landing in a heap on the board, her breathing heavy cuts and bruises covering her body. She panted slapping a hand on the deck pushing herself onto her side other hand reaching up to run the slender fingers along the cut that downed her, the scythe had burrowed into her shoulder and it burned. 

"Get up" 

She lowered her hand swallowing hard, "No" 

"NOW!" 

The dancer pushed herself into a sitting position and looked up at Killer, "Why? You'll just cut me again" 

Killer tilted his mask, "Wench get up" 

She gave him a hard look, "no' 

He took a step forward, her hand swung up and he snorted, "I know you can't focus enough for thay" he moved forward, "Quit relying on you're devil fruit to protect you, it makes you look pathetic, You use your's to run and hide, Kidd uses his to fight, your a pathetic excuse for a human being! your so willing to give up because you think your opponent is just going to stop?!" he reached down grabbing her shirt front an lifted her up, "If you arent going to learn then get the hell off this fucking ship, because you're just going to be a failure and hold us down" He dropped her on her feet turning to walk to the upper deck were Kidd sat. 

Stephanie swayed slightly, eyes staring dazed at the deck, They had been working for three days, and everyday she felt worse, she truly felt pathetic, a feeling she had'nt felt since her first day in a dance school, when she had messed up routine and the instructor...She blinked hazily, The instructor, he had yelled something similar to her. to tell her just to give up and get the hell out. She worked her jaw and flitted her gaze around the deck. No she couldn't give up now, couldn't; she shouldn't give up, she shouldn't let Killer win this, because right now, this was the true test. She was his new student and he? He was the asshole of an instructor who wanted only the worthy to survive. 

"Killer" The 'Massacre' Man paused turning from his spot about to go up the staircase and tilted his head, the next thing that happened was a complete shock to even him, A wooden bucket was swung around and cracked him right in the helmet. His vision blanked for a second and she stumbbled before a foot to small to be the crews slammed into his abdomen and her grunted landing on the staircase. He growled and sat up glaring at his attacker the deck went silent. "Wench..." 

Stephanie glowered at him, the glare was actually a little angered, She tossed the bucket over the railing and crossed her arms popping her hip to the side and scrunched her nose, "you have some nerve doing this wench" he shot up towards her, Her mouth twitched and there was a split second of fear in her eyes before she vaulted backwards and landed on her hands as his scythe dug into the deck, her boot was brought down on his gauntlet and she stood. 

Killer snarled, She grinned, actually grinned at him, "You give one hell of a speech Killer" He tilted his mask, "But I've heard better" her foot swung forward and he was as surprised as everyone else but the amount of force in it, he was thrown across the deck. "In fact I heard a similar speech, A few years ago, My dance instructor. When I first started I was crap, But all Dancers learn, you have to give your heart, soul and body over to the teacher, to learn everything he want you too. So I suppose this, isnt much different, You cent expect me to be cutthroat, to not give a damn, to give up everything I worked so hard to learn" Her glare directed upward to Kidd who sat on his throne, 

"But I will however, not give up. I swear it. I'll accept you as my Captain and these men as my messed up family, But dont expect me to just right off the back become just like the rest of you, I'll learn how to fight, and I will endure each pain, but you can not and will not take away from me my dream, Eustass 'Captain' Kidd!" 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0 

There, I hope you all like it, I'm trying my best to keep Kidd and Killer in Character, though I might have made Stephanie a little..sue-ish here at the end, I would just think hey If I worked that dang hard to learn a heck of a lot of dances, I would have to resolve to not give up at anything, seems logical right?

Review please!


	15. Chapter 15

0o0o0o00o0o0o0 

"Ye hahahahaha, Looks like we've found a ship!" Beady gold eyes peered through the scope, "Finally a new set of players, everyone get ready! we're about to have new friends!~" The gold eyes glowed as the watched the Crimson Gothic style ship move closer. 

"I really dont understand this" 

"Try to escape" 

"Its a little difficult when you're blades right at my neck" 

"Stephanie" the growl made the red-head give a nervous titter of a laugh and she felt her sweat finally roll to her collar bone. She was pinned, with the railing of the ship pressed into her spine and Killer's scythes trapping her neck to the wood of the railing.

She bit her lip, her hands were free; but Killer was too fast, her legs were free too, but she wasnt sure how to use them to get away from the 'Massacre Man', They had been training for a full week, so far she felt confident, well until the times Killer would trap her and she had to come up with new ways to fend him off. 

The crew was watching too, They kept their distance, and stayed out of the way, They had also showed a little more tolerance to the female aboard, mostly since she really had started to try, And her speech the days before sounded not only like a promise to get better, but the fact that she claimed Kidd was her Captain same as their's 

Stephanie inhaled weakly, her mind reeling. She tensed and grunted, raising both feet and slammed them into Killer's chest, it was successful as the masked man vaulted backwards, his blades pulling free of the railing. She straightened upright and grinned. 

"That's the way to go Girlie!" 

"Good move" 

She blinked and whipped her head to the crew, they immediatly went back to pretending to be working. She quirked an eyebrow then looked back at Killer, he had vanished, "Oh no" 

She was slammed in the back flipped upside down and punched into the deck from her gut and she gasped curling into a ball, Killer placed his foot on her shoulder pinning her to the deck and glared down through his mask, his blade held towards her throat. 

The emerald eyes stared helplessly from the blade to the first mate. "You let your gaurd down...you took your eyes off your opponent, We've gone over this several time" 

"Yessir" she whispered, the thought of apologizing was pushed back, she still said it to the rest of the crew, but not Kidd or Killer. It only made training rougher. 

Killer gave a sharp nod and pushed off her, She sat up rubbing her shoulder, that was going to bruise. Rising to her feet she ran a hand through her hair. She always wore the same type of outfit for her training, all of it just like her cleaning outfit. The style she could tell Kidd did not approve of, but it wasnt like she had much else. 

Kidd leaned back in his seat smirking, The wench was proving to be of some use now. He grinned wolfishly as Killer stood beside his chair. "I knew what I was doing wasnt I Killer?" 

The masked man grunted, not willing to accept that his Captain had been right, that he was the perfect Crewmate for the task of training Stephanie. 

"Boss!" Kidd's head snapped up as well as the rest of the crew, "Spotted the Island" 

Kidd stood, "You heard idiots! in your spots!" 

He sneered as the crew jumped to work and Killer shifted beside him, He frowned watching Stephanie stumble back to avoid the sudden rush of pirates, "Wench" he snarled out loud enough she could look at him, He jerked his head and she quickly ascended the stairs, He reached out taking her by her shirt front and planted her in the open space next to him, "Stay" she nodded feeling like an obedient dog and waited. Kidd snorted walking down the deck with Killer following, 

Stephanie wrinkled her nose, Her eyes taking in the island, it looked simple, almost overgrown with jungle, it reminded her of the movie madacascar except they werent talking animals, or thrown off ship..or, screw it nothing about her situation was like madacascar, Tilting her head she could hear Kidd and Killer walking back up the stairs so she turned to look at them trying her best to keep footing as the ship rocked. 

The red haired Captain was frowning, his eyes harsh which she knew by now was never a good sign. "An unihabitated island is shit to us Killer" he growled out crossing his arms across the span of his bare chest, he could see Stephanie patiently waiting from the corner of his eye. 

"there may be something we can use though" Killer offered, sounding just as irritated. 

Stephanie winced tugging a hand through her hair freeing it of knots as Kidd ordered the crew to prepare to walk. She stood beside Eddie, and Wren, both were ordered to make sure she didnt do anything stupid, like get eaten by a rabid animal or try to run away. They didnt seemed pleased with babysitting duty. 

Kidd was the first down the gangplank with Killer close to follow. She descended next with the two behind her the others close behind. The second her foot touched actual land she felt suddenly unstable and she squeaked after two steps stumbling and fell, reaching out she hooked her hand into Kidd coat to try and steady herself, obviously her luck decided nope, eat sand moron, as the coat slipped off the Captains shoulders and she went face first into shore, the coat falling on her and a shoulder spike dug into her back. 

Instantly the crew froze. some trying their best not to laugh, while anticipating what the captain would do, Kidd snorted ignoring the absense of his coat and continued. the crew exhaled. 

Eddie reached down lifting Stephanie to her feet, the coat taken and handed to Killer as Wren nudged her forward to follow the Captain with unsteady steps. She frowned looking up at Wren who continued to look forward, she looked back down. 

" Sir! the pirates have landed on the island!" 

"Excellent lets begin" 

The pirates froze as the island shook and Kidd snapped his head to look at the ground, He stepped back as it shifted, the whole fucking island was moving. 

"Captain!" he turned and his eyes widened, the ground had shifted enough that it had seperated the crew, A massive rift split the earth and The pirates lurched as it began to seperate one section lowering. 

"Welcome, Pirates, to our Island, the Island of Davy Back fights!" 

Stephanie stumbled and reached out gripping the sash on Killers waist, "Killer?!" 

The Firstmate grabbed her by the belt and lifted her upright. "Dammit, KIDD!" 

The Captain ignored him as the island came to a sudden halt. Kidd turned his head around grinding his teeth together. 

Stephanie swallowed thickly, the island had become an arena, with only, Kidd, Killer Wren Eddie and herself in the center. 

"You seem angered" 

Kidd snarled as a lanky man in a poorly made suit walked through the dark shadows, "what the hell is going on" Kidd stood to his full hieght glowering at the man. the others stuck with him shifting to stand behind their captain in a protective manner. 

"You Eustass Kidd, and your crew members here, have been chosen for a game...a Davey Back fight hosted by our wonderful Captain Jordain" 

Kidd was almost frothing at the mouth, Stephanie swallowed hesitantly, reaching forward she caught the fringe of Killer's pants and tugged cautiously. "Killer" her voice came out in barely a whisper, "Whats a Davey Back Fight" 

She almost thought he hadnt heard her when his voice came out equally quiet, " Davey Back Fight is a game, with challenges that crew's play against each other to win, if one crew losses a game, the winning crew can ask from anything from the losers. usually they're only three rounds, on occasion four to five" 

Stephanie swallowed, "so these challenges...mean I probably wont be of any use" 

Killer gritted his teeth under his mask, the wench was right, he knew it the crew knew it and Kidd did as well. He turned his mask slightly to look down at the female, she looked utterly distressed, like she was trying her best to not be terrified. He looked back to his Captain, Kidd looked more than angry, and beyond pissed. 

"Captain I doubt there is a way to refuse" He hissed. 

"Of course there isnt!" the suited man smiled wickedly, "You only get a team of five people which includes yourself, and you're 'team' is those you have been stuck with you" Kidd turned his head slightly, he had Killer, Wren, and Eddie and Shit...the wench. 

"Where the hell is your Captain" 

The man bowed, and turned as lights turned on around the shadows, people stood in the once darkness, and seated in a golden throne was a man with vibrant purple hair and in only black cargo pants tucked into boots. "You called?" 

Kidd stepped forward, "We arent playing you game, I'm going to impale you!" 

The man, Stephanie guessed as Jordain smiled, "with the rest of your crew's life on the line?" the five of them turned, sure enough the crew was still visible, but surrounded by large giants and a massive metal cage, suddenly Stephanie was glad she was down there. 

"Play My game Eustass, and If you win...well you know how it goes" 

Kidd was fuming, the purple haired man continued to smile, "Fine, we'll play your game, but I swear when this is over, your going to die" 

0o00o0o0o0o0 

sorry for the extremely over due update! I promise I will have a special treat for you all soon! please review! again sorry!


	16. Chapter 16

0o00o0o0o00o 

Stephanie felt sick, she didnt want to do this, but they had no choice. Their small group was led through a doorway and down a tunnel, She swallowed the bile down in her throat, Killer had forgotten she had once had a hold on his sash and she was forced to quickly let it go before it ripped, so she strayed to walk beside Kidd, where she had tangled her fingers into his coat; he must have noticed since when she did it he gave a low grunt and slowed a half step, to let her keep pace.

Soon the tunnel opened up into a massive opening, showing them in a barely raised area. The Davey Back crew was gathered, their golden eyed purple haired Captain still seated in his throne, there was a variety of stands set up, and posters. the place looked like a carnival...a carnival where you were held hostage. 

One the pirates were gathered, Jordain stood smiling coyly, "Now then Eustass," Kidd twitched and he let out a low rumble of a growl. "The games have already been picked, we have made it a five round match, the final match is to remain a secret, but you may see the only four and choose your fighters, and" 

The pirates glared,

"Lets make this interesting, we dont ask for anything untill the end, we shall compare victories to see the winner"

Killer was staring at a paper, Kidd was grinding his teeth, Eddie was reading over Killers shoulder and Wren was looking around shifty eyes, Stephanie was trembling still clutching her captains coat. "We wont be able to win anything with this wench!" Kidd snarled clearly and inch away from popping a blood vessel.

"Actually..." he snapped his head to Killer, "From the looks of it...she may be of use.."

"How the hell is that possible!"

Killer turned the paper holding it out, "Round one, is an Obstacle Run, think about it Kidd, besides myself, Stephanie is the fastest of the five of us, She keeps up in pace with me well, and before could almost outrun me" he stated simply. Kidd furrowed his brow. He hated it when Killer was right, but it was true, Eddie was fast, but not at a long distance, Wren had speed but not much reflex, and him, He just didnt do running as much as his First Mate. 

Kidd snorted, "Fine, she has the first roung, whats the next,"

"Strategy challenge...Which is best for Eddie and Wren, Followed by a metal race, I'm guessing its with Karts of some kind, You Stephanie and I can handle it, Then its a team Battle, which we all have to do...the final battle isnt listed."

Kidd nodded sharply, leave it up to Killer to think everything through. "Fine, turn it in to them..." 

Killer nodded turning and went to walk to the man waiting. Stephanie perked up and releasing her Captain she pushed through her crewmembers, "Killer!" she jogged after the ratty haired blond,

"What is it wench you cant back out"

"Are you truly positive that I will be able to do this?"

Killer turned his mask to her, "Yes, I have given you enough training, you should be prepared," he leaned forward, "Just dont fuck up or it wont be the Captain after your throat"

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PIRATES AND WHORES!" 

Stephanie blinked, did they just call her a whore?!

"THE BALLOTS ARE IN LET US BEGIN ROUND ONE OF OUR DAVEY BACK CHALLENGES!, IN THE OBSTACLE COURSE FOR OUR VERY OWN CREW!" The annoucer flourished, "WE HAVE THE SPEEDY TAGE AND ROXXIE!" Two people sttod from the crowd as it cheered, both lithe and lean muscled in matching jeans and shirts. "AND ON THE RUTHLESS DISGUSTING KIDD PIRATES SIDE, THE 'MASSACRE MAN' KILLER AND THE -cough- whore- cough- STEPHANIE!" The crowd booed 

Stephanie felt her eye twitch, as Killer shook his head, The crew which had been brough down cage and all sat adjacent to the crowd, they began to uproar, "Oi dont listen to 'em Girlie!" 

"You can do it no sweat!" 

"Kick their fucking asses Stephanie!" 

She frowned confused and turned to look at them as Killer crossed his arms, "Oh And Go Killer-Sama!"

"Yeah go Killer" 

"Morons" Kidd muttered,

The Announcer cleared his throat for attention, "PLEASE REMOVE YOUR WEAPONS" He glared pointedly at Killer who snorted under his mask walking over and removed his scythes from his back handing the case to Kidd. "NOW CHALLENGERS TO THE STARTING LINE!" 

Stephanie looked down at the line drawn in the dirt, then at the other crews runners, they looked lethal. She turned her head looking to Kidd, The man was glaring, but...she watched as his hand reached up slowly to not draw attention and slipped the dagger on his torso strap from its sheath. His mouth twitched. She blinked turning to look back at the vast jungle, her fingers tingling, "RUNNERS! GET READY!" She crouched low the burn in her hands intensing, her hands settled on the ground. Where no one could see her fingers dip into the dirt, into the sudden pool of shimmering dull glass. 

"GET SET!"

Stephanie inhaled slowly Killer Tensing next to her, her fingers curled around something and she settled her fist on the dirt. Killer frowned under his mask. "RUN!" the gun cracked and Killer jolted pushing off beside him Stephanie was in pace with him as the other two runners jogged lazily behind them. 

"what the hell are they doing" Killer growled as he and Stephanie neared the beginning of the forest. "KILLER!" the red head shrieked as something swung out of the trees, she dived as he jumped into the air, a massive blade cutting the air between them. 

"Didnt think it would be easy did you!" Tage and Roxxie shot past them and Stephanie scrambled to her feet as Killer landed the two spared a glanced at each other before following the opposing team into the thick Jungle.

Kidd growled, if the whole damn Forest was riddled with traps, He knew this couldnt end well, Stephanie was an idiot, Killer could do this, but not Stephanie. His hand lowered, the dagger gone. He scoffed, that wench better grow some backbone, even if they didnt like the idea of playing a few childish games, these things Kidd knew could get lethal and life threatening at any time, 

Stephanie vaulted over a log, ducking a low hanging branch of spike, She could hear the announcer still, shouting where they were and what was happening, no doubt Killer would be right about these guys bradcasting it through those Den Den Mushi. She spared a glance to the man next to her. Killer showed no signs of tiring out, she knew he wouldnt, and she knew her limit. Her hand tightened on the handle in her grip, the rest of the object tucked against her forearm away from visibility. 

Her mind was working overtime. her Brain going through trying to keep up, to keep a look out from anything. and to keep focused on the fact that there was no way was she going to let Kidd down, the man may be a brute and awfully rude to her, but she did make a promise. She just hoped to their Kami that Killers training would pay off

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

And it begins, I know sometimes the whole Davey back thing may not be a Kidd pirate type arc, but I wanted to try it, please bear with it? and even if it does seemed strained I'm trying desperatly to keep Kidd and Killer in their right character without making Stephanie all Damsel of mary-sue, no offense to anyone who thinks she should be, I want her to be someone who can learn and grow, with the crew. so please Review, it truly makes a difference to the story


	17. Chapter 17

continuing the first round of the Davey Back Game 

0o0o0o0o0o00 

Vines shot out of the undergrowth, spikes sharp as daggers glittering with poison. Killer growled diving away from the first vine, "WENCH!" he turned his head. Stephanie vaulted away from a vine, landing on a tree trunk before jumping to dodge another set of vines and landed next to him.

"This forest is insane" she muttered standing fully, Killer grunted, "Something tells me our challengers, know this forest down to the roots, which mean we wont be able to beat them if we have no clue what could happen but they would" Killer looked at her, 

"Do you just act like a dumbass just to piss us off"

Stephanie's mouth quirked into a smile,

"Fine, then we need to figure out a way to cut them off" 

"So think like a dirty pirate?"

"Just remember what I've told you" 

"OH! It looks like the Kidd pirates have had a disagreement and are taking seperate routes!"

Kidd growled deep in his throat, What the hell was going on out there. 

Stephanie jumped digging the dagger into a tree root and pulled herself over it, behind her the jungle was buzzing, she was trying to ignore it, trying to focus on finding Tage and Roxxie; and by doing that she needed to remember their faces. inhaling she ducked under a low branch, hopefully Killer was right. 

Without Stephanie, he was able to move faster, this plan relied on her power solely now, and his speed. He frowned under his mask, if he was right, if he could cut off Tage and Roxxie then they should be able to catch them just before the finish line. 

Jordain smirked, the annoucer catching it instantly. "ALRIGHT CHALLENGERS NOW FOR THE TWIST OF YOUR RACE, INSTEAD OF THE END BEING AT THE OTHER SIDE, ON THE OTHER SIDE ARE TWO GEARS YOU'LL NEED TO RETRIEVE THESE GEARS TOGETHER THEN RACE BACK TO THE STARTING LINE AND GIVE IT TO YOUR CAPTAIN" 

Stephanie tripped over a rock at the statement rolling into the dust, somewhere in the forest Killer had begun to sweat, the Kidd pirates were in an uproar as their Captain began to shake uncontrollably. "OH AND IT LOOKS LIKE THE RED HEAD IS DOWN" 

"Girlie cant quit now!" 

"yeah she's gotta win!" 

Kidd flexed his fingers, that wench better get up she better find Killer and regroup, She better not fuck up. 

"IT APPEARS THE CICADAS HAD FINALLY CAUGHT UP TOO!" 

Stephanie raised her head, ciacadas, like locusts? her eyes widened at the buzzing noise, she rolled to her back sitting up, and screamed.

Killer froze, he was stuck now, find the wench and save her? or continue to retrieve the gears, but even then he needed her to be there. He turned around furious and headed in the direction he firgured her to be.

Stephanie wasnt a bug person, the thought of a six legged creature made her very spine tingle, the thought of one the size of a dog, she was on the vergo of pissing herself and burst into tears, which the tears were winning, and she was running out of room to back further into the tree to. She was clutching Kidd's dagger to her chest like it was the only thing to save her, and if she wasnt so morbidly terrified it couldve been, but again bugs; why? 

the tree bark was crumbling before her and she was so engrossed in the bugs attempting to get in she wasnt aware of the thing poised behind her till it hissed. Stephanie screamed as two fangs dug into her shoulder and she jerked forward falling through the trees startling the cicadas, she thrashed as the thing wrapped around her, her body was on fire, her vision felt fuzzy. She cried out reaching blindly for the blade somewhere in front of her. Her fingers grasped the handle and she yanked it from the ground. 

"OH OH IT SEEMS THE RED HEAD HAS ENCOUNTER THE SPIDER OF THE FOREST! HE SEEMS TO BE MOVING IN FOR THE FINAL-WAIT" 

Kidd rose to his feet as the air went silent, a friggen spider?! That bitch couldnt stand a chance. 

"WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GET THE DAGGER!?"

Kidd blinked then grinned,

The spider screamed as the blade dug into its head, the dagger was yanked out roughly and the fangs were ripped from the flesh before the blade went down again. Stephanie inhaled roughly as the spider fell off her back and she rolled watching it hazily, the legs twitched and she groaned the cicadas were buzzing again, her body felt groggy, she was losing feeling in her shoulder. 

"YOU IDIOT!" the nearest Cicada exploded into slime and exoskeleton as Killers boot crunched through it. "I told you never let your gaurd down!" the Massacre man turned kicking another bug down and turned grabbing the girls belt lifitng her to her feet, he frowned, "The Spider isnt poisonious, its venom is only to paralyze, its affect will wear off soon." she blinked owlishly. Killer snorted, "Cant believe this shit, leave you for one fucking minute and you pansy out, now I have to carry you" 

He hefted her onto his back running past the bugs deeper into the forest. "try and focus, and listen well I have a plan, but first we need to get those damn Gears" 

Tage slowed to a walk grinning as Roxxie sped up skipping up to the platform, she snatched up the gear, "Those pirates probably got eaten" she sneered. 

"Actually according to the spider we taste bad" The turn hissed turning and saw the masked man with the female on his back standing at the edge of the clearing. Roxxie snarled and grabbed the other gear yanking her arm back. 

Killer's head lifted, "Stephanie" he warned and dropped the red head just as Roxxie threw the gear, taking off up to the platform and jumped catching it in midair. 

"Nice catch, too bad you'll lose anyways!" the two skirted past Stephanie and disspeared back into the forest. Killer landed and snorted as Stephanie shifted and sat up slowly, her face pained.

Killer stepped off the platform, "Did it work"

She nodded, "What the hell kind of plant was that" 

Killer sat on the platform, "An antidote, I lied about it being a paralyzing venom" Stephanie paled dangerously, "But...you..." she shuddered. 

Killer sat up tucking the gear in his shirt. "That doesnt matter so dont start bawling, you need to focus"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OUR VERY OWN TAGE AND ROXXIE HAVE JUST EXITED THE FOREST! ALL PRAISED THE DAVEY PIRATES SPEEDY TEAM!"

The two laughed raising the gear high, "Those stupid pirates didnt know who they were messing with" Roxxie skipped as Tage laughed, 

Neither of them expected to be suddenly side swiped.

Tage yelled as a boot collided into his jaw, the Kidd crew's First mate seeming to pop out of no where. Roxxie gasped then shrieked as the red head seemed to materlialize in front of her and slam into her. pinning her to the ground. the two female rolled before Roxxie managed to throw Stephanie off and took off to her Captain.

Stephanie sat up and whipped her head around, Tage was trying to fend off Killer, "Go Roxxie the Masked man has the gear he cant reached his Captain!" 

Stephanie rolled to her feet reaching into her jeans, "EUSTASS!" she shouted, Her captain stood, and she flung her arm up. the Gear in her fingers. Kidd raised his hand, purple sparks crackling to life. Stephanie gasped as she was yanked into the air, and yanked towards him. 

She collided into Kidd, the man grunted stumbling but stood his ground and took the gear.

"THE...THE KIDD PIRATES CAPTAIN HAS THE GEAR!" 

The air stood still, it was true Roxxie was six feet away from Jordain. and Stephanie was shoved into Kidd's chest by his left arm, his right holding the gear.

0o0o0o0o0o0

okay really rushed chapter i apologize :(


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the late update!

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Doc had been allowed out of the cage, he checked Stephanie's wound carefully, the marks were jagged but not that deep so he decided a quick stitch and two wrap it. "This is only temporary I know by the end of this you'll have found a way to rip the stitches undone but thankfully the antidote was correct"

Killer stood in front of Stephanie Kidd beside him the female was currently staring at the ground, it was easier to focus on doc when she wasn't looking directly at her captain and first mates Crotches.

Eddie and wren were off on the next challenge, which was apparently a big fucking chess game. Kidd was trying his best not to lose his temper and doc was sure the captain would develop a tumor from repressed anger

"Who the hell came up with these games? A fucking child could play these!" Stephanie dared a glance up, "maybe that's the point captain," she flinched as Kidd glowered at her. "What"

"I'm-I'm just saying maybe that's the point, Jordan makes childish games so he can add dangerous aspects, a child's game that's really messed up"

Kidd looked at killer, "she's smart be shocked" killer stated

Doc crouched, "then the kart race, it'll be dangerous too" Stephanie winced. Kidd snorted, "right, how the hell is that suppose to work were pirates we don't drive karts and this devil fruit won't work well on it" Stephanie raised her hand weakly, "I may know how to drive it, we had karts where I came from, if its similar I can drive it"

The ending to round two resulted in the challengers bashing Eddie in the head with a rook and Wren was knocked off board, making them both disqualified an the Kidd pirates at a loss.

Both shuffled over looking thoroughly annoyed an Stephanie winced at the knot forming under Eddies blue locks

The Davey's pirates looked smug, she shivered as they cheered and turned to Kidd he was glaring at her. "Watch your own fucking crew" he barked as Killer led them to the kart challenge starting line

The Karts were just like natural go karts and Stephanie felt a bit more at ease but it was gone as Kidd snorted and dropped into the driver seat. She decided from the look on his face that she'd rather try to clutch onto the bars of the kart like Killer was, seeing as there was only a drivers seat

Kidd managed to start the thing and as he dropped back into the seat he noticed how pale his annoying dancer was, yes his, his crew his gah dancer.

He grumbled looking at the two pedals at his feet, "left is to stop right is to go" Stephanie whispered Kidd snorted but positioned his feet, "the stick by your right arm is a shifter" he frowned but didn't comment

Stephanie was confused now, a shifter? Only cars would have it, what kind of kart...right different universe

The announcer shouted again and Stephanie ignored him, she was trying to think of anything that could go wrong, a sudden tug at her waist made her jump and look down, Killer was in the process of tying his sash around her belt and the karts bar as if to make sure she would be safe and not fall off

Stephanie looked at the track, confused why would Killer care about her safety the entire crew made it clear that when push came to shove she's the weakest link and would be sacrificed to marines if it meant freedom

"Alright let's start those karts! Ready?"

Stephanie adjusted her grip on the bars as Kidd gripped the wheel, "race on!"

The Davey's kart took off as Kidd pressed his foot on the gas their kart jerked forward before the red head caught on and dropped his weight on the pedal. Killer tightened his grip on the kart as their captain swerved to follow the other team. Stephanie groaned as her stomach lurched. This was going to be a long race

Jordain smiled leaning back in his chair, "good luck mister Kidd you and your crew will need it"

He looked to his subordinates and nodded, "raise the track" a switch was flipped and the ground shook, the course for the karts gained raised gaurd rails and turns.

"This isn't good" Stephanie leaned her head down. "Captain!"

"What"

"You should probably let me drive" Kidd turned his head to glare, "The hell I am!"

"Kidd!"

The kart slammed into a guardrail sending the tires squealing and the trio lurched forward.

The captain growled turning to face the shorter red head, she looked utterly pissed, he blinked. Her hand shot forward grabbing his goggles, "get out of the fucking drivers seat before you do something to get us killed!" She snarled. He glared and opening his mouth.

"Get. Out. Of. The. Seat" she seethed. He shuddered and slid out, the dancer huffed untying herself and slid into the spot strapping herself in and glared at him, "get on" she ordered, he growled climbing on and stood next to Killer.

The engine started and the kart backed up before shifting gears and took off up the track.

"When the hell did she get your temper"

Kidd glared at Killer. The masked man smirked under his mask, "you'd be surprised by her Kidd, I know I am"

The Kart spun around the corner and Stephanie gritted her teeth as Jordains Crew switched their Kart into Reverse slamming into the Front of theirs, The opposing crew cackled wildly as she struggled to mantain control of their Kart, Kidd was yelling obscenities and Killer was leached to the Kart not willing to let go, Stephanie gripped the stick shift and threw the Kart into reverse swerving away from the other Kart before slamming the gears into Drive and tore off past the Kart, Kidd merely calmed down enough to kick a passenger on their kart in the head.

Their Kart swerved around another corner and Stephanie exhaled tightening her one handed grip on the wheel. "How fucking long is this track" Kidd growled, Stephanie just stared at the paved road, "Cant be much-" she was cut off as the ground rumbbled, "Wench" Kidd growled out, the ground shifted and the road sunk into the ground as the forest came into view, behind them the opposing Kart hit a hidden ramp and flew over their heads,

"If your going to play dirty, now would be the time Captain..."

Kidd frowned as the other Kart threw back a bomb, "dodge that and get next to them" he ordered, The dancer made a quick swerve and obeyed the order, Kidd raised his arm aiming it at the other Kart, "Repel" nothing reacted, and Jordains crew cackled, "Nice try Eustass! but ours is made of Karoseki!"

Stephanie gripped the wheel with both hands as sweat rolled down her neck, The Captain couldnt do anything, "Hold on" she whispered, Killer's head snapped to her then he grabbed Kidds coat, Stephanie turned the wheel sharply and slammed their kart into the others, Jordains crew shrieked. Stephanie pulled their Kart away and inhaled before jerking the wheel and slammed into them again, "ARE YOU CRAZY WENCH? WE CANT GET STRANDED OUT HERE!"

She cracked a smile, "Look who I work for, Killer?" she turned the wheel sharply and the Masked Man leapt off landing on the other Kart, "This Smart streak of yours is getting a bit dangerous"

"Think like a pirate"

"Sir...it seems we've got a problem"

Jordain sat up, "What?"

"The Kidd pirates have,,,taken to violence...Massacre Man Killer has switched Karts, The Captain is kicking our Driver in the head and the Wench doesnt seem to be trying to stop them, she's encouraged it"

"What the hell are they up-"

The Tree line was ripped open as the two Karts broke through the brush, "CAPTAIN! KILLER!" Stephanie shouted seeing the finish line, The two pirates jumped off the Kart and landed hazardly on their own, "Get us over that line" Stephanie nodded and shifted gears, The Kart's motor sputtered, "Thats not good" she turned her head and gaped, The other driver grinned through broken teeth and waved a small remote, He clicked a button and the engine shut off, "NO!"

The opposing Kart cackled weakly as they flew over the line, The Kidd pirates Kart having locked up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That wasnt as exciting as i was hoping to make it, my apologizes if it sucks,


	19. Chapter 19

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Stephanie chewed on her nails nervously as Kidd continued his rant, Killer stood next to her silent like always, Eddie and Wren looked solemn. "C-Captain" Kidd spun and growled at her, "u-uh..technically it wasnt our fault, it was sabatoge...besides this next challenge is a normal fight, we can win that one" Kidd huffed and turned away. 

"Actually, I decided to Change things up" The group turned to See Jordain smiling slyly, Kidd shook as he restrained himself, "We wont be having a team battle, seeing as Your group is just too much for us, no...I've decided to skip it, in favor of the final battle" 

"Something your crew specializes in no doubt" Killer's voice was snide. 

"Not my fault you're all a bunch of brutes" 

"Whats the Challenge" Eddie muttered. 

Jordain smiled wryly, "Oh its simple you'll only need one person...but in your Crew you'll have a hell of a time trying to find someone to do it...The final Challenge was simple...a match of one on one...on a stage" 

"WHAT?!" Kidd rounded on Jordain, Killer stepped between his Captain and their kidnapper. "What is it specifically" 

"Oh a little dance number with just a little bit of singing" Jordain sneered, "Something no Pirate could possibly-" 

"I'll Do it" Stephanie cut in, the men looked at her, "I'll do it...Who's my Challenger?" 

Jordain chuckled, and flourished his arm, a man stepped from his group behind him, "Tulio shall be against you, good luck trying to beat an Okama, wench girl" Jordain turned away as Tulio gave her a disgusted look. 

"Dont worry I plan on it" Stephanie whispered. 

"You dont even know what he's capable of" 

Stephanie chewed her lip as she studied the array of clothes the Jordain pirates had dumped on her stated she could use some fashion help, Kidd and Killer stood behind her, Killer seemed to be trying to convince her to step down from this. She finally snagged a few clothes up, "No I don't, but I took the Challenge, and its something I excell at, the one thing Jordain would never expect is for a pirate crew like this to have someone who can actually do this challenge.." She ducked behind a row of bushes and tore her old clothes off, 

Kidd snorted, "You wont be able to win this" Stephanie stood and straightened her top walking from behind the bush and placed her hands on her hips, Kidd froze as Killer went rigid. 

"You forget what this Challenge is Captain, a little song and dance is nothing," she walked over and took a hold of his free coat sleeve, the garment was ripped off his body and she pulled it on closing it, "I need this...my public awaits...dont wait up Boys" she turned and walked dutifully to the stage. 

Tulio sniffed as Stephanie walked up the steps. "A big coat? please chicka, I rule this stage" he turned away from her and stepped onto the stage, Stephanie followed, "We'll see" 

Jordain looked at both the Dancers, "Ladies and gentlemen our final match,. the Wench against our Tulio, since it is our stage we shall go first" Jordain handed the mic to Tulio who smiled then looked at Stephanie, "Step back little girl and let me show you how its done" 

Stephanie raised and eyebrow and stepped to the side, Somewhere a speaker burst to life and she crossed her arms under the coat watching the flamboyant man start his performance, She hummed frowning, then lowered her head, 

Kidd's eye twitched as Jordains crew began cheering, his own crew was silent, except for the occasional grimace as Tulio hit a few high notes. "She's going to be eaten alive by these people" Killer muttered, he looked up at Kidd as Tulio finished and bowed, "She's better got something better than a few flashy notes" 

Tulio bowed again smiling, "Oh quit being so proud" the mic was snapped from his hand, he turned growling, a hand smacked into his face and he was shoved back, "get out of my way little boy" Stephanie ordered and unbuttoned the coat letting it drop to the floor, The crowd went quiet. She brushed off a bit of fur from her hair, "Portaru" several mirrored portals formed on the walls of the stag behind her. They bounced and rippled from the sound emmiting from it, 

Jordain sat up in his Chair, The wench had changed and now stood on the stage in a dark red midriff, and dark skinny jeans covered with chains around her waist, her shoes traded in for wedge heeled steel toed boots a dark red that almost looked black, and a dark brown leather vest that hung open over her shirt. 

Stephanie raised the mic as the music went full blast, 

"Hey hey 

I'm not a bad girl You're just a prude You're a little bitch And I'm straight up rude" 

she stepped towards tulio and pushed him back. She turned away and walked towards the crowd, fixing Jordains crew with her prize winning stare. 

"I keep it blunt while you beat around the bush You like to hug and baby boy I like to push 

You don't have to like me 'Cause I don't like you You're too beige and I need black and blue I want it black and blue" 

She raised her hand flexing her fingers and another portal popped open. 

"I wanna boy that tastes Like whiskey and cigarettes So who's it gonna be Who's gonna be next 

He strokes my kitty cat Just like it's his pet (Rawr)

That's how I get the boys I get 'em obsessed 

So who's next Who's next Oh ah oh ah ohhh Hey hey" 

She used a finger to beckon and a man leaned through the portal she pulled him closer by his collar and grinned teasingly before pushing him back through the portal and shut it. 

"Who's next Oh ah oh ah ohhh Hey Hey 

On a whiskey diet Only happy when I'm starving Vicodins are my vitamins Slutty when I'm lethargin'" 

She crouched down on the stage and beckoned some of Jordains crew members onstage, they nearly tripped on themselves trying to fight up there, She stood and walked the length of the stage stopping before Jordains chair and sat on the stage edge singing down to the man himself. 

"Black rainbows are our Halos Bustin' faces with our elbows Trainwrecks got you comin'

Kid, I know I got you buggin' 

You don't have to like me 'Cause I don't like you You're too beige and I need black and blue I want it black and blue 

I wanna boy that tastes Like whiskey and cigarettes So who's it gonna be Who's gonna be next 

He strokes my kitty cat Just like it's his pet (Rawr)

That's how I get the boys I get 'em obsessed" 

Jordain swallowed thickly as she dropped from the stage, his men fell ungracefully after her, she strolled to his chair and dropped down ontop of him, grabbing his chin and pulled his face closer, he was staring into the emerald eyes, teasing him, begging him. He leaned closer. She smirked and pushed his face away, continuing as she got up from his lap. 

"So who's next Who's next Oh ah oh ah ohhh Hey hey 

Who's next Oh ah oh ah ohhh Hey Hey 

Word on the street is I'm out of control But that's 'cause I am 

'Cause I'm totally rock and roll (Whiskey and cigarettes) 

Hey hey 

Totally rock and roll (Whiskey and cigarettes)" 

She walked through the men as Jordain turned to watch her walk off, she walked around a woman from his crew, circling her like prey, the woman swooned reaching out to catch Stephanie who evaded her nails. 

She strolled casually through the men before walking past her own Crew and up to her Captain and sat on his lap, Kidd flushed, as she grinned devilishly. Leaning close to his ear again. 

"I wanna boy that tastes Like whiskey and cigarettes So who's it gonna be Who's gonna be next 

He strokes my kitty cat Just like it's his pet (Rawr)

That's how I get the boys I get 'em obsessed 

I wanna boy that tastes Like whiskey and cigarettes So who's it gonna be Who's gonna be next 

He strokes my kitty cat Just like it's his pet (Rawr)

That's how I get the boys I get 'em obsessed 

So who's next Who's next Oh ah oh ah ohhh Hey hey" 

She rolled off his lap and vanished into a portal reappearing on stage, all eyes were on her again, She picked up the coat wrapping it around her. 

"Who's next Oh ah oh ah ohhh Hey Hey 

Who's next Oh ah oh ah ohhh Hey Hey 

Who's next Oh ah oh ah ohhh Hey Hey" 

The music stopped and she lowered her arm. The crowd went silent, gaping then broke into cheering. She smirked and turned her head to Tulio who stared at her, "My Stage now" 

"Kidd?" Killer poked his Captain who jolted and blinked, color returning to his face. 

"Uh..." The annoucer looked to Jordain who seemed to still be in a trance, as Stephanie jumped off the stage and strode to her group, head up high. "Captain" 

"The wench is staying here" He stood, "DAVEY'S CREW" his men blinked furiously regaining their thoughts, "Bring me the wench!" 

Kidd stood quickly, "What?" he growled at the men who were ready to spring. but Tulio was off the stage in seconds, he sprinted through the crowd and ripped a sword from his fellow crewmember, "I NEVER LOSE!" he screamed raising the blade. 

Stephanie huffed, a buzzing filled the air, and Tulio hit the ground, She turned and shook her head. Killer landed on the other side of Tulio. "Dont be a sore loser, Jordain didnt know that Eustass Kidd had his very own Dancer, and I think" she looked up at Kidd meeting his crimson eyes, "It should stay that way?" Kidd sneered. 

"Marines would get a laugh from this" Killer noted, 

Kidd looked from him to Stephanie, he cackled, "Agreed" 

Stephanie grinned and raised her hand, "Captains Orders, Portaru" the ground was covered in smoke, "Shift" she snapped her fingers and the Kidd Pirates were standing in the midst of Jordains crew, Jordain swallowed. Kidd chuckled somewhere behind him, he whirled around looking up at the man. "Maybe we can talk about this, huh? give me the wench you can leave free no games!"

Kidd grabbed him by his throat, "Her Name is Stephanie" 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

YAY! is everyone happy? i hope you're happy with two updates! :)


	20. Chapter 20

0o0o0o0o0o0o 

"Taste me drink my soul, show me all the things that I didnt know" The crew cheered loudly as Stephanie stretched out on the crate of grog, laying on her back, she rolled her head watching as the group on the lower deck continued their celebration. or really them partying at the fact they got to kill. 

"Everytime i look inside your eyes...Make me wanna die" she crooked her arm over her eyes. 

A chuckle reached her ears and she groaned shifting her arm. Kidd looked down at her from his chair, He set a cup next to her hip, before leaning back with his own mug of grog, "Didnt tell you to stop did I?" 

"You hate it when I sing" she pointed out, 

"And I told you to sing and you wont?" He slid his eyes to look at her. She huffed and sat up spinning so she sat just like her Captain. Kidd cleared his throat, his crew went silent. "She's gonna sing. so shut up"

Stephanie flexed her fingers a few portals opening up around the ship Music pouring from them. 

"Feels like your life is over Feels like all hope is gone You kiss it all away Maybe maybe This is a second coming This is a call to arms Your finest hour won't be wasted wasted Hey hey hell is what you make make Rise against your fate fate Nothing's gonna keep you down Even if it's killing you Because you know the truth " 

She looked to Kidd who grinned madly and then to the crew they were cheering, she smiled and inahled. 

"Listen up listen up There's a devil in the church Got a bullet in the chamber And this is gonna hurt Let it out let it out You can scream and you can shout Keep your secrets in the shadows and you'll be sorry Everybody's getting numb Everybody's on the run Listen up listen up There's a devil in the church Got a bullet in the chamber And this is gonna hurt " She climbed onto the crate picking up her cup as the crew started jumping and smashing into each other. 

"You got your hell together You know it could be worse A self-inflicted murder Maybe maybe You say it's all a crisis You say it's all a blur There comes a time you've gotta face it face it Hey hey hell is what you make make Rise against your fate fate Nothing's gonna keep you down Even if it's killing you Because you know the truth" 

Kidd threw back his head and laughed. 

"Keep your head up" Killer barked as Stephanie raised her arm to block Eddie's punch, She caught his wrist and swung up with her knee. he caught it and pushed hard, She slid across the deck a few feet before she regained her footing and pushed off hard to launch herself at the blue haired man. 

Her and Eddie locked hands and she gritted her teeth. "So what? we just move on from all of it?" She felt her muscles shaking, she wasnt able to keep this up. 

"Yes, They got what they got, The Kidd pirates are suppose to be Ruthless Stephanie, our name is known for how often we kill, not just marines, anyone. They give the Captain any reason to want to destroy their town it happens" 

"And he says the government is Scum" she gasped as Eddie threw her back, she vaulted backwards and landed in a crouch one hand on the deck the other on her thigh, "Why?" 

"Because the Government may talk about being the leaders of Justice and laws but theyre more messed up than us Pirates" 

"Right because we're so noble, we kill, steal and leave a path of destruction and chaos" 

"Exactly," she looked at Killer, "We know what we're going to do, we have our free will to do so, The Marines? they follow orders like mindless dogs, from higher ups, if they question their actions death is inevitable...you dont understand it yet, but you will" He turned his mask to her. "We have our reasons for hating them, soon you will too, not because you're one of us, but because your standards of trust and nobility with be crushed by what they allow" 

Stephanie furrowed her brow, she stood slowly, "And if it doesnt?" 

"Then you'll always be difficult" 

"Killer...I made my promise, I'll help clear the path for Kidd to become the Pirate King...even if I have to take orders like a mindless dog to do so" 

Killer walked across the deck and placed an gauntlet covered hand on her head, She stared up at his mask. "You are not a mindless dog...you act on your own will, and wether you like it or not, you'll see things our way...because you're already starting to act like us" 

Kidd glared at the horizon as the sun slowly rose, He was up to early for this, but he wasnt able to sleep, and he wasnt going to waste alcohol just so he could black out. "Captain?" he snapped his head to the voice, Stephanie stood on the stairs holding a bucket, the mop resting on her shoulder. "Why are you awake this early" 

He snorted in response, she shrugged and set the bucket down dropping the mop into it and began cleaning the deck. She hummed as she worked moving slowly across the deck. Kidd watched her quietly, the sickly feeling rising in his stomach, he snorted, 

"Whoa-a-a- I want your loving i want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance" 

The crew crowded as they waited for Kidd to walk down the plank and onto land. Stephanie stood beside Killer who had dragged her next to him the second they set anchor. She rolled her shoulder under the soft winds of the autumn island and waited for Kidd to stalk onto the island first, She and Killer followed; Wren and Eddie led the rest of the crew. "Keep an eye out for Marines" Killer warned as the Crew parted ways. He caught Stephanie's belt, "and for bounty Hunters" 

"I have no Bounty Killer, they wont know who I am" she stated. He was silent for a moment before letting her go, "Be careful anyways" he stated and she nodded slowly before turning away not noticing the new addition to her belt. 

Kidd watched as Stephanie walked off then looked at Killer, "What the fuck are you doing?" 

"Just letting everyone know who she belongs too" They watched the red head waltz off completely oblivious. 

Stephanie hummed pushing open the door to a clothing shop, The woman looked at her, "Would you like a basket?" 

"Nope, just looking" She moved through the racks frowning, before slipping back out of the store, she clicked her tongue, "something to do, something to-" she paused and slowed her pace to backtrack a few feet, reading the sign she sighed, "Sure what the hell" 

Kidd was well into his third mug when Stephanie walked into the bar humming to herself. Killer tilted his mask as if to identify the song, but of course nobody knew the songs she sang. She dropped into the chair beside Killer. "Well this place is boring now" she mumbbled. Kidd snorted into his drink as Killer slid the cup designated to him to the female. Stephanie took it uttering a quiet Thank you. "Should burn this island to the ground" Kidd grumbled. 

"That would be even more boring, not to mention pointless Captain" Kidd glowered at Stephanie and almost flinched at the emerald eyes meeting his. "And bring too much Attention." Stephanie looked to Killer and Kidd exhaled quietly, "Why so?" 

"Bounty Hunters" Killer mutter just as the doors burst open. 

"EUSTASS KIDD!" 

"Down" Killer grabbed her head and shoved her under the table, before springing up and launching himself at the men. Kidd remained still. Stephanie poked her head up beside Kidd's thigh, "this wont take long will it" she prodded his leg, The doors banged open again and fell off its hinges. "I take that back" Kidd chuckled standing, "Can I sit this one out?" 

"Better join in at some point or you're doing the crew's laundry" he growled raising his hand, "I need to eat first" she hissed as a knife impaled one man, "Then eat" he growled, Stephanie nodded and shuffled away from Kidd and stood running across the room to the kitchen. "PIRATE!" she dived into the kitchen. 

The fight beyond the doors made her bounce, "Food. Food, Food, Foo- Ooo~ that'll do!" 

Kidd cussed as a bounty Hunter slipped past him barreling into the Kitchen, He grunted and held his hand up repelling a set of bullets before effectivly ripping the roof off with his powers and crumppled the metal into a ball. "Killer!" he snarled and the masked man vaulted back towards him, "One got in the Kitchen Steph" 

The bounty hunter yelped falling from the sky, and a portal opened up in a booth as Stephanie stepped out and sat skillfully on the table holding a plate. "Jerk, trying to take my desert" she mused forking a piece of strawberry shortcake and stuffed it into her mout, she hummed and looked at Kidd, "Am I too late to join the Party?" 

The bounty hunters froze, "What the hell" 

"Who are you!" 

"Sir she's a Kidd Pirate look!" 

Stephanie followed the mans hand and looked at her belt, on one of the links of the chains hanging from her waist was a small circle, about the size of her hand made of metal and had the Kidd's Pirate symbol painted on it. She frowned and lifted her eyes looking at Killer, he shrugged as Kidd sneered. 

"Who are you!" She looked to the bounty hunter and gave a sly smirk, Fine play that game. "Me? Im strawberry Stephanie" she chimed. 

0o0o0o0o0o000o0 


	21. Chapter 21

0o0o0o0o00o 

"Strawberry...Stephanie?" 

She chewed on the desert watching the bounty hunters falter and out of the corner of her eye she saw Kidd go red with rage while Killers shoulders sagged. 

"Yes problem?" 

"That is the dumbest" "Portaru" 

The hole opened up beside her and the bounty hunters paused. She slid her hand into it. "Names are deceiving" her arm flexed 

The offending bounty hunter screamed collapsing to his knees and Stephanie gave a tug blood squirted from the portal and she pulled her arm free. 

An organ hit the floor. The bounty hunter stared. "And I call you morbid Captain, I really gotta control myself" she sighed. "But he was really annoying" 

Killer looked at Kidd from under his mask. "She got that from you" 

Kidd snarled and moved his arm "repel" the massive ball above them dropped, Killer dived out of the way as Stephanie's eyes widened and she rolled, a portal sprang open swallowing her whole and the explosion followed the ball. 

Kidd cackled as the smoke began to clear. Killer landed next to him, a portal opening on his other side. "What was that for! I could've been flattened like a pancake!" Stephanie exclaimed stepping out and dusting off her skinny jeans. 

Kidd grabbed her chin and glared down at her, "you and your smartass! Strawberry! What the fuck is wrong with you!" 

She flinched and frowned, "so-rry! If you don't like it but you two deserve it claiming me like I'm property!" 

Kidd pulled her face close, "if I wanted you as my property I'd have you as it understand" he snarled. 

"A-Hem" they turned their head, the dust had settle and the group of bounty hunters had actually grown, 

"Could we possibly argue later?" Stephanie whispered,

"Smartest thing you said all day" 

The lead bounty hunter chuckled stroking his beard, "get them" 

The street exploded, Killer skidded along the path and raised his scythes body tense, Kidd landed heavily on the stones beside him. Stephanie vaulted backwards and landed somewhat gracefully behind Kidd. 

"That didn't seem good" 

"Well you aren't dead yet" Killer growled,

"And I thank you for that"

Kidds eyes narrowed, "they aren't using metal" 

"Unless they have a catapult they can't launch stuff very-" something broke through the smoke.

"Stephanie!" 

Her hand went up, veins burning, "Portaru!" 

The stone was swallowed up and she lowered her arm, "we need to work on that" Killer hissed as the bounty hunters broke through the rubble. 

"Could I suggest splitting up?" 

"She's got a point" Killer snapped. 

"Tch, fine, find the crew get rid of the bounty hunters" Kidd ordered. 

Stephanie nodded an glanced at Killer, the masked man turned his head to her before sprinting in a different direction. She looked to Kidd. "If its any constellation. I wasn't wanting to piss you off today" she turned on her heel running. 

Kidd frowned, what did she mean by that. 

Stephanie caught a street lamp and spun herself flinging her leg up, the heel of her boot hit the jaw of the bounty hunter shattering it with a sickening crunch before she let go and landed on the street, she looked at the bounty hunter then the others down the street. She muttered and patted the mans coat.

"Yahtzee" she took the weapon stuffing it in her belt and stood taking off 

The bounty hunters caught up and she was forced to a halt standing with her hands raised. "Alright pirate girl, any last words before we take you to the marines!?" 

"Portaru" the portals sprang open around her, "reject" a mass of rocks exploded from the portals. "Hm...ok then" she closed the portals and looked around. 

"Girlie?!" 

She turned her head, Wren and Eddie with the rest of the crew stood in shock. 

"Oh...hi" 

"It's the rest of Kidds crew!" 

"...run?" Eddie asked. 

"Please?" 

The crew took off, "how'd you do that missy!?" Wren panted as they ran down the street, "I'll explain it later ok! I kinda just perfected it today!"

The crew turned the corner, "running isn't exactly a Kidd crew style" Mohawk shouted. 

"I realize that!" 

Eddie looked at her, "what are you planning miss" 

"I'm thinking I'm thinking!" They turned another corner, and hit a dead end. 

"Think quick!" Someone hissed as the bounty hunters became audible. 

Stephanie places her hand on the wall looking up at the building around them, "Portaru" 

The bounty hunters charged into the alley and froze, "where did they go!" 

A whistle got them to look up, Stephanie waved a she sat on the ledge of the building, legs crossed, "hiya" 

"You little wench" 

"Portaru" the walls shimmered and the bounty hunters huddled into themselves, 

"The gates of hell" 

"Demons demons everywhere" 

Screaming echoed the alley. 

Kidd tipped his head swallowing a mouthful of grog. Killer sat beside him covered in dirt and scratches.

"They weren't strong but the were a nuisance" the two looked up at Stephanie's voice. The rest of the crew stood behind her covered in flecks of blood. 

"Well I'm covered in blood, dirt and sweat, I need a shower" 

A few members of the crew blushes as Stephanie sat on a crate beside Kidd. 

"Eddie" Kidd growled, the blue haired man nodded and with Wren left in search of an inn. 

Killer dismissed the rest of the crew with the wave of his hand, leaving Kidd to glower at Stephanie. 

"What?" She choked as he gripped her throat. 

"Strawberry!?" He snarled through a clenched jaw. 

"K-Kidd can't" she squirmed. 

"Are you fucking kidding me! A damned strawberry!" He lifted her up. 

She clawed at his hand. 

"Kidd...let her go" Killer drawled, the red head faltered and lowered Stephanie loosening his grip. 

"She's proven herself enough worth, and saved our hides a few times, so what if she has a shitty name, the marines won't think twice about her, they'll leave her be" 

Kidd snorted and sighed letting Stephanie's throat go. "Better that way" 

"Captain?" She rubbed at the red mark. 

"Shut up Stephanie" 

She frowned as her Captain sat back down, she did the same her body felt like lead, she used to much energy, now it was taking its toll. 

A metal click caught her attention and she stiffened. A gunshot went off. She inhaled and dived. 

Kidd grunted as he hit the ground, Stephanie groaned and tried to force herself up. 

Killer was on his feet eyes searching, he spotted it, a man on a roof, one more bounty hunter, a sniper.

"Stephanie, portal now" he looked at her. The girls face was pale, he knew that look, "it won't be stable..I can try but" she reached out placing her hand on the ground, "I can't" Killers eyes widened behind his mask seeing spots of blood speckling the ground.

"Stephanie" he hissed, Kidd lifted his crew member up, blood poured from her shoulder, the same shoulder Killer had once buried his scythe in.

"I've gotta stop taking bullets for you captain,"

"Idiot you could have used your power"

"Not enough time, or energy, needed more food" she panted leaning into Kidds supporting arm. 

" KIDD!" Killer barked seeing the gun take aim.

Kidd stared at Stephanie who gave a weak smile, "it can't kill me, tis but a scratch"

The gunshot went off, Kidd raised his hand still staring at those emerald eyes. 

"Repel" 

Stephanie slumped into him, inescapable loyalty was a bitch. 

"Let's get to the others, Doc can patch her up she needs to get protein in her" Killer stated once noting the bullet went to its intended target 

Kidd shifted and Lifted Stephanie into his arms. 

"Sorry I'm a burden Captain" 

She almost missed his next words. "Not a burden Stephanie, your not a burden anymore" 

0o0o0o0o0o0 


	22. Chapter 22

0o0o0o0o0o0o 

"Your acting weird" 

Kidd rolled his head to glare at Killer, "you've been oddly quiet since the last island" 

"Three" 

Killer tilted his head, "that's three times she's saved my life, twice that I couldn't stop it, and twice she got injured" 

"Guilty conscious?" 

Kidd snorted before falling silent, "did you know about her powers using up a lot of her energy" 

"Yes, you chose me to train her originally though the crew helps now, her body burns through the energy given to her from food, we believe it heightens her metabolism, more food longer portals, or more depending on their lifespan" 

"What"

"She can control how long their open or in some cases store items in rooms she can create with her portals" 

"Why wasn't I told" 

"Would you have listened" 

Kidd narrowed his eyes, "she holds value Kidd, lots of value, she has an undying loyalty to a man that constantly threatens to kill her if she screws up, puts her life on the line to save him for reasons she can't explain" 

Kidd stare out across his ship.

"Most people would classify that as a type of insanity, it If we're done knowingly, but I believe...Stephanie cares for you more than she realizes and can only express it when she's allowed to sing or dance. Everyone's noticed it, she subconsciously seeks you out and seems to be performing only for you" 

"Killer...shut up" 

The masked man smirked smugly. "I noticed. But there's no time for shit like that" 

"Whatever you say Kidd" the blond left the upper deck leaving his friend to brood in silence. 

He had to have been sitting there for hours, since cook had bothered someone into bringing him food. 

He could hear cook yelling, then silence. A thin line of fog haze drifted around him before a plate was held in front of his face. 

"Captain..." His eyes flicked up, Stephanie held the plate and in her other hand was a bottle of grog. 

He snorted and sat up taking the plate. She set the bottle of grog on the arm of the chair shutting the portal an sat by his feet watching the horizon. 

He glared at the plate, cook had added something, fruit...not just any fruit; strawberries. He closed his eyes clenching his jaw, great now everyone's laughing about it. 

Stephanie flicked her eyes along the ship, no matter how much she tried to clean it, the wood would always be stained red, from the blood of people stupid enough to mess with their crew. 

"Here" Kidd thrust his hand in front of her face something clutched in it gently 

She looked at his hand, he opened his fingers and she blinked, "I ain't eating this shit" he growled dropping the berries into her open hands. 

"They're good for your health Captain"

He snorted. She shrugged and picked up one nibbling on it. He went back to the rest of the plate. 

Stephanie lowered the strawberry she had been eating, "Killer thinks the Marines will make a poster for me since I'm a devil fruit user, but it won't be much because they figure I'm not that important to the crew" 

Kidd hesitated. 

"Guess marines are smarter than we think...or Killers just a genius" 

He snorted, Stephanie tilted her head back looking a him, "what do you think captain?" 

He looked down into those wide green eyes, eyes that once stared at him with uncertainty and fear, now glowed with the same innocence, but experience, a cold hardness learned from training and having taken down so many people for his sake. He swallowed, Killer was right, loyalty laid under those irises, a slight unwavering unexplainable loyalty

He snorted ignoring the continuous sicking feeling rise in him looking at his plate, "be a waste of paper considering you a threat" 

"Yeah...your probably right" 

0o0o0o0oo0o 


	23. Chapter 23

I am so sorry to all my readers! I was stuck on a new chapter, and got caught up with other things, but no more excuses! I only hope this new chapter can make it up a little!

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The first person I ever killed? Such a question, but I can't seem to remember the answer. Did I actually ever kill someone in cold blood before? Or was it all self defense? I can't remember why can't I remember?

The sun was hot on her face, making her eyes flutter. She groaned sitting up, subbing the white grains of sand from her bare skin. Green eyes took in the beach, pieces of driftwood littered it, blinking owlishly and rising to her feet she flinched as her vision spun, making her stomach roll and she collapsed to her knees dry heaving for a moment.

As the nausea faded she could see something in her peripheral, reaching out her fingers brushed it, pushing the sand away, letting the scrap of soft red fabric tangled between her fingers. She pulled it free studying it. A lump rose in her throat, the tattered piece of fabric was so familiar. But she couldn't place why. Hot tears stung at her eyes.

She wanted to believe it was from confusion but she knew the weight in her chest was from grief and the thought of being hopelessly lost and alone. It scared her deeply.

There was a village small and surprisingly welcome. A doctor who introduced himself as Toshi inspected her, and concluded she had amnesia. He offered her a room in the clinic telling her she could stay as long as she needed.

That night she cried, feeling like she was forgetting something exceedingly important, but everytime she tried to think of what it could be she got a headache. She finally settled with wrapping the familiar strip of fabric around her bicep and fell asleep petting it. Something about it felt like home.

Days passed, and she made friends with Toshi and two locals, a boy who seemed her age named Mack's, an a girl who was Toshi's niece named Tianna. Mack's was sweet and kind, but she felt weary of him, every time he would smile she felt like he was up to something.

Tianna gave her new clothes, letting her change out of the midriff and torn skinnies. Once she changed though she felt wrong, and tianna took her shopping for more of the same previous clothes.

Each night she felt like she was stuck, having the same dream, it was storming and people screamed orders. She woke up gasping for air when she felt like she was drowning.

Two weeks later she shared her dreams with Tianna as they sat on the docks watching Mack's fish.

Sitting around felt odd to her.

"A ship?" She nodded.

"Well we can cross a pirate ship off the list, she's too nice for those people"

She looked to Mack's.

"why?" Tianna shifted studying her hands as Mack's looked at her.

"Pirates are blood thirsty murderers" She felt her stomach twist in what she recognized as annoyance.

"They kill and steal, they'd take someone like you and...well force you to do what they want"

The annoyance went to full blown anger and she said the words with no reason why she thought them.

"Maybe they aren't all like that"

Mack's snorted, "they are, that's why I'm going to be a marine" She felt disgusted an excused herself to go back to clinic.

She dreamt again that night.

The rain was lashing out heavily, whipping her red hair around her face and neck, her boots slid on the wet deck, someone was behind her tying a rope around her waist as another shouted orders.

"Secure that mainsail!"

She stumbled dangerously as the person behind her ran off and the ship rocked threatening to tip over on them.

"Secure that rigging!"

She yelped as she lost footing, hitting her front and clawed at the crimson deck as it tipped, making her slide.

"Somebody catch her!"

"She's headed for the railing!"

"Miss Stephanie!" A pale hand caught her wrist.

She lifted her head, "Eddie!" The blue haired man yanked her upright.

"Are you alright missy?"

"What's going on! Where's the captain!"

"Up at the wheel with Killer, we got caught in a galestorm!" He tugged at the rope around her waist tightening it. "Stay near someone we can't have you falling off in this mess" A cracking made them look up.

"Oh kami" she whispered.

"It's coming down!" The main mast splintered and twisted dangerously. Before splitting, "get out of the way!" She screamed raising her arms.

"Dearie!"

She bolted upright inhaling sharply eyes looking around the clinic room. Toshi and tianna stared at her in horror.

"What...what" she struggled for words.

"You were having a nightmare you were screaming"

She shook her head, "I wasn't, it was a memory,"

"Uncle?" Toshi reached for her and she flinched away. "Honey"

"Stephanie, my name is Stephanie"

0o0o0o0

I will post a new one quickly!


	24. Chapter 24

Because apparently enough energy drinks help, and I still feel bad for not updating

0o0o0o0o

"Are you alright?"

She clung to Killer, arms wrapped around his shoulders as she stared through the rain at the fallen mast, Eddie was in killers grasp. His corset gripped by the back.

"Stephanie!" She flinched looking up, Kidd was staring at her, eyes wide, face and hair slicked with saltwater. She couldn't quite determine his expression. It looked like rage and shock. 

Probably was, his ship was being a punching bag for the sea.

"I'm alright"

"Captain we need to secure it to the deck ride this out!" Killer snapped body tense as he settled Stephanie on the deck, the rope one around her waist was gone. He had to cut it to free her.

"Eddie get down there and help him, Stephanie by me" Kidd ordered and she stumbled to his side clutching the sleeve of his coat as the rain and wind picked up. The ship was practically bouncing, rocking and tilting like a rodeo bull trying to throw them off. Then it went still.

"Captain?" She lifted her head. 

"Shit" he growled before the ship was slammed.

Her footing was gone, and she was rolling, the captain was shouting and she collided with something. Making the world go black.

"You have your name that's a start, if we can figure out what ship you were on we can figure your options" Stephanie blinked lifting her head, eyes taking in her three friends. She couldn't, couldn't detail it for them.

"I think it was a merchant ship" Mack's nodded. 

"We can start there" 

Tianna placed a hand on her smiling softly.

She felt sick, a slow burn working its way through her body. Pieces of her memory fixing themselves, She couldn't tell these people the truth, mostly because she had a feeling she was missing a big piece to her memory. Why was she on a pirate ship? how had they not killed her already? She went to bed that night, exhausted from Tianna trying to help he remember what the ship looked like, she lied saying she couldn't explain it.

Curling on the mattress, she wound the fabric scrap in her fingers. "Stephanie...stephanie…" she closed her eyes clutching it in her fist. What was she missing. It went on for a few days, Searching for a ship she knew wasn't where she belonged. But she had to keep the charade. She still couldn't place all the pieces in her mind. But slowly she was figuring it out.

"what's that sound?" She tilted her head walking between Tianna and Macks as they meandered through town. 

"Street performers" Macks muttered with a tone of disgust.

Stephanie internally rolled her eyes, The guy acted like he shit roses. He was not a joy to be around that much. She moved ahead of them, Sure enough it was street performers.

"Stephanie?"

She ignored the two as the performers music reached her ears making them flutter closed, Her hips started first, swaying and rolling. Then her feet, her torso following suit. Their music was upbeat and erratic, like a sort of celtic song.

She kept her movements up, feeling her memories flood back as she continued. Voices, faces actions feelings. Everything came back, and she couldn't help but keep up the rhythm. It felt so natural, so perfect. Just as the music stopped she halted her movements and exhaled slowly, She opened her eyes catching Tianna's amazed look and Macks gaze of longing.

She straightened. She knew everything now, remembered it all. But something was still missing.

"you should have seen her Uncle! she moved in ways I have never seen before!" Toshi hummed. 

"A dancer...most unusual to find travelling the grand line" 

"She says she remembers almost everything now, but she didn't seem sure, like she still can't remember something, she looks so worried for it"

Stephanie rolled her head, keeping her ears focused on the voices in the kitchen, she was seated with her back to the threshold of her borrowed room, the door partially cracked. "i'm sure she will" She closed her eyes exhaling and let her fingers rub the cloth.

"PIRATES!"

Stephanie jerked awake, eyes searching as she heard the villagers scream in panic.

"PIRATES!"

She threw the covers back and stumbled to her feet, hastily shoving them into her boots she wrenched her door open to see Toshi and Tianna rushing from their rooms. 

"What's going on?"

Tianna took her hand, "Pirates are raiding the Island, we have to hide!"

"Hide?" She felt a rush of excitement, Pirates, pirates were good news for her. Very good news.

"I can't" she pulled from Tianna's grasp as they exited the clinic.

"Stephanie!"

She was running, away from the clinic, and past Macks who yelled for her turning to give chase.

There looming at the docks, was the Ship, large dark and coated in dried blood with Skulls adorning it. Her heart leapt in her chest and she raised her arms waving them, she had to get someone to notice her out of this crowd. Then she saw it, a shock of bright red hair that matched her own and Shaggy blond hair. "CAP-!" Someone slammed into her, She yelled hitting the dirt and was wrestled to her back. 

"are you insane! they'll kill you!" Macks yanked her upright dragging her with the crowd.

"They wouldn't!, let go!" she tugged against him. 

"Stephanie they're pirates!"

"SO AM I!"

Macks halted, turning to stare at her wide eyed. "No…" she pulled her arm free stepping back.

"you can't be people like them, they don't mix with people like us, We're civilized" She gave him a cold look.

"You don't know them, I belong with them"

Macks reached out, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"No you don't, Stephanie you belong here with people that aren't crazy murderers!, stay here, hide and stay with us they would sooner kill you then take a weapon for you!" 

"No they would"

"Stephanie listen to me!"

"You just don't understand" her voice cracked as she closed her eyes.

Macks shook her. "Stephanie they'll be the death of you!"

"You don't understand" she felt it spark, a prickling burn forming in the small of her back, "you would never understand...just...can't" the burn shot up through her hands and burst from her palms.

There was metallic scraps and the sound of blades piercing flesh. She lifted her head staring at Macks shocked face. "you just...you wouldn't understand, your'e so...self centered" She stepped back as Macks collapsed, and she lowered her head raising her hand to smudge the red stain splashed on her shirt.

"Stephanie!?"

"Captain, Someone get the Captain!"

She blinked owlishly at the blood on her hands. Have you ever killed anyone in cold blood. "yes...I have" she whispered.

Hand's grabbed and pulled her, voices overlapped and she was yanked away from the village, barely registering the sound of her boots hitting the docks then up a ramp.

She was standing in a room, eyes blank and hollow. "Stephanie" she blinked, lifting her head enough to stare up into narrowed dark amber colored eyes.

"Captain?"

"What the hell was that out there"

"He...they wouldn't understand Captain, they just wouldn't" she felt the lump rise in her throat. Her eyes burned and she swayed on the spot feeling her legs give out. His hands slipped from her face as she fell to her knees sobbing weakly, "Why don't people understand? Why...He just didn't understand, never could and" she inhaled roughly.

The pale hands were on either side of her face again, lifting her gaze to him, She tried desperately to understand the look in the amber color. 

"I killed him...I-" she swallowed roughly. "Oh God...I'm becoming like you"

Suddenly the room spun, she was on her feet facing a dirty mirror, the pale hand gripping her jaw painfully. "Cap-"

"Shut up" He shook her roughly. "Do you look like me?"

"I-"

"Do you!"

"No Captain"

"Exactly, you can't be me, it's not in you; you can't become me because I won't let you" She glanced up taking in his reflection in the mirror.

"He said someone like me couldn't be a pirate"

He snorted, "You do make a shitty Pirates sometimes…"

"He wanted me to stay" She felt his body go rigid.

"Did you want to" She studied his face in the mirror.

"No"

"Why?"

She blinked, "Because; it didn't feel right Captain" His mouth pulled into a smirk

, "And why is that"

She frowned, "I, don't….know"

"You belong here, to this ship"

"To the crew?"

He snorted. "Hell fucking no" He jerked her head back, to face him. "You belong to me"

"To you?"

"exactly" He straightened releasing her and folded his arms over his chest scowling as she looked back to the mirror, watching his reflection. "Do you understand that Stephanie" 

"Yes, they couldn't keep me"

"Because?" his eyes narrowed.

"Because I belong here, I belong to you" She swore she saw approval in his eyes. "Captain"

"What Stephanie" 

"What does it mean; If...if when I...Did what I did, that I felt nothing when I did it, and I still don't?" She turned and flinched realizing how close he really was. 

Kidd took her chin in his hand once more, lifting it up with the same roughness, and ducked his head; mouth brushing against hers, she could feel the pull of his dark lipstick. "It means you're learning"

Her eyes met his again, and there it was that look.

"Go rest Stephanie" he released her for the final time and turned away from her. "Remember what I told you"

"Yes captain" she lowered her head moving for the door.

"Stephanie" She paused glancing over her shoulder, keeping one hand on the threshold. 

"You..you don't"

"Captain?" She saw his shoulders tense before almost sagging.

"Sleep well Stephanie"

"you too...Eustass"

0o0o0o

Review? Anyone please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Stephanie inhaled sharply, eyes opening swiftly. She relaxed almost instantly, feeling the calming rock of the ship. She had missed it so much.

It had been two days, since she had gotten off that godforsaken island. Since then she had regained her memory fully, and several of the crew seemed elated to have her back, but strayed away when they realized she was trying to grasp the concept she had murdered someone.

Murdered someone, who wasn't actually much of a threat.

She exhaled slowly and shifted enough to push her covers back and sat up, looking around at the other hammocks. She rubbed her eyes and slid from the hammock landed lightly and slid her boots on stepping around the sleeping forms till she found the blue lump.

She hesitated twisting her fingers together. She sighed.

Eddie jolted awake as soon as someone shook him, still groggy from sleep he sat up grumbling.

"Ed?"

He blinked, "Miss stephanie"

The redhead nodded, she looked distressed about something.

"Is something wrong"

She scuffed her boot on the floorboard looking away. "nevermind Eddie, go back to sleep" She turned away.

"Miss Stephanie, if you have something on your mind I will listen"

She looked at him, those large green eyes looking hopeful. He didn't think she could still look so naive and innocent. "Can we train?"

He raised an eyebrow and she flushed red, stepping back. "Forget it, Sorry Eddie"

"No, It's fine, I'll accompany you, let me get my pants on"

Stephanie jerked backwards as Eddies foot swung for her head.

Hopping back and raising her arms she managed to block a few punches. She swiped for him her feeble attempt was countered, putting her back on defense.

"I did...I did want to ask you something Eddie"

He stepped away from a dive and she landed on her hands, swinging out with her foot. He batted it away; sweat was beginning to bead on his forehead, Her stamina was improving.

"And what was that Miss?"

She pushed off her hands and landed in a crouch, lurching forward with a swing. "I'm not sure….how to approach the matter"

"Stephanie, you are Nakama, meaning you are family, you can ask us anything"

She skipped away from a sharp jab, falling back on defense with a confused look.

"We care about you Stephanie"

She exhaled heavily, "It's about the Captain"

"Chief Kidd?"

She hummed and dropping avoided a swing, her leg shout out. He jumped clearing it and held out his elbow but she reacted but surging up, slamming her palm into his chest throwing him back.

"I don't want to sound , rude" They ran at each other locking arms together. "But...he's been a bit off lately, since I took a bullet for him"

"Chief does not know how to handle being protected." They broke apart and slid to opposite sides of the deck. She reached back to brace herself on the railing.

"There's something else too" They stared at each other. Chests heaving.

"Something else?"

"After the incident where I was pulled off by the storm"

"Ah yes, the amnesia"

"And I was in shock over...well" she waved her hand. "What I did"

"Yes, you gave us all quite a shock, many of us were worried about you Miss Stephanie" she met his eyes and felt her chest tighten.

"The Captain told me something"

Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"he told me...that I belonged to him"

Eddie chuckled and she tilted her head frowning. "This is what has been puzzling you?"

"Hey it's scary as fuck when a guy who constantly threatened your life says something like that!"

"The Captain was showing his grown affection with you"

She crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one foot.

"Think about it Missy, He no longer seems to get angry at you for talking, no longer refers to you as wench"

Her arms loosened.

"Telling you, that you belong to his is in his way, saying he has feeling for you; you do it in your own way too"

Her face heated up, "I do not!"

Eddie gave her a look that she could clearly interpret to bitch-dont-lie. only more manly.

"We are pirates Stephanie, not Morons"

She cleared her throat looking away. "Killer and Wren have noticed too, We're around more. Chief Kidd has his little ways as do you" He walked across the deck to brush her hair from her face.

"You no longer truly fear him, you are a smartass towards him. And whenever you get the chance to do what comes naturally to you, you do it for him" She lowered her eyes.

"You ignore everyone when you perform, but not him"

He lifted her chin up, "The three of us are proud of you Stephanie. You've made it farther than anyone could imagine, you are like our little sister, you are family and you belong here, to the chief. and he belongs to you. You don't need to worry Stephanie. You are a Kidd Pirate"

She nodded slowly, "Thank you Eddie"

He smiled at her tightly, "Don't make me have to remind you again"

"Of course Eddie"

He nudged her, "now come along, I want to get a few more hours of rest"

She smiled letting the blue haired man sling an arm around her shoulders and lead her downstairs.

0o0o0o0

****

I know these past three chapters seem unusually different but I've been away for so long, I apologize again, in this one I wanted her to interact with someone other than Kidd and Killer and Eddie, he was the perfect choice. Please review!  



End file.
